


Peace Doesn't Come After Death

by DeadIshael



Category: RebornTale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't want to remove the tags or change them, Find that out yourself, Fluff, Gaster Blaster Sans, Genocide Route, I daydream, I suck at tags, It's not Sans who did it, Might be possible future sex/rape, Might update or remove tags later?, No detailed rape, One/two-shot?, Papyrus didn't though, Papyrus is an angel, SPOILER ALERT:, STAHP, Sad Sans, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is a demon/devil, Sans retains past memories before death, Why?, Wtf am I doing, alot, but there's still torture, okay maybe not mild, only vaguely implied, reborntale, some mild torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadIshael/pseuds/DeadIshael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters get reborn after death. Reborn monsters don't remember their past memories.  They either turn into a demon or an angel based on their psychological state. The more pure the monster, the more holy they are. Same thing for the other one. When they have more darkness and pain the monster has before death, they have more power as demons and their tails are longer. An angel and demon being together meant that the demon is tricking and manipulating the angel.</p><p>Papyrus became an angel after being sliced by the human, and Sans turned into a demon for his soul was full of anger, hate, vengeance, and regret. </p><p>Being reborn usually meant complete loss of memories. But Sans can remember everything. Clearly. He can remember his beloved brother, his "unique" spagetti, the horrible torture experiments by the doctor... EVERYTHING.</p><p>So what happens if Sans meets with his brother once again? Will he do his unspoken job? Or will he silently watch and protect his sweet little angel?</p><p>Try finding that out yourself.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>My First fanfic. I suck at descriptions. This is a mixture is RebornTale and Gaster Blaster AU, but with a few tweaks. Genocide reference included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nobody Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for checking this out. Just sit back, chillax, and enjoy the story. I love making my favorite character suffer. Any comments would mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Anyway, I can't fit anymore info in the description, so I'll just put them here. Actually, it's perfect! These ARE just notes. 
> 
> I just want to let you know that the rules in this AU (from AU's) is slightly different from RebornTale (I forgot who owned it, but I like it)
> 
> In here, newly turned angels can't conceal their presence very well, for they are still not used to it. Thus it's common for them to be attacked by demons.
> 
> Second, angels have their own territory. They have their own "dimension", which you can consider as their "home", in heaven, and it has some "protection" from the demons, although the weaker you are, the more demons can break the shield and attack you.  
> Demons also have their own personal territory, but most angels don't even attempt to get near them.
> 
> Third, the more pure the angel is, the more powerful they are, thus the more energy they release. Demons like their energy, so that's why they are attacked. But angels are trained to protect themselves, so the demons target newly turned angels that can't protect themselves yet.  
> Demons are more powerful the more anguish and pain they have and suffered before they died. Sans suffered a lot, so yeah, he's strong.
> 
> Remember, this are the rules for THIS AU, and I might add more in the future, although I don't think I will.
> 
> In here characters listed are:
> 
> Papyrus-Angel  
> Sans-Demon  
> Undyne-Angel  
> Alphys-Angel
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, Sans also has a past where he was subject to horrible, scream inducing experiments. Check out the Gaster Blaster Sans AU stuff. I don't want to state names because I might get them wrong and I'm too lazy to actually search them up.
> 
> Just to be clear of any future confusions.
> 
> Welp, can't keep you here too much. Enjoy~

Sans' POV

It's a beautiful day outside. The angels are flying, some demons are hiding- no wait, that doesn't sound beautiful at all.

 

I silently maneuvered behind Papyrus, who started cooking his spaghetti in great effort. Softly muttering "nyeh"s behind his stove. I heard some bones snap inside me, probably due to me straining behind his kitchen.

Papyrus immediately turned to my direction, his frown quickly shifting into a smile.

"SANS! DID YOU KNOW THAT UNDYNE STARTED GIVING ME SPECIAL CELESTIAL TRAININGS?! SHE SAID THAT THE FIRST PART OF THE TRAINING IS COOKING!" Papyrus happily exclaims as he runs towards me.

Oh good, Papyrus doesn't even suspect me hiding behind him. What can you expect from Papyrus?

 

"Hey Pap. Whatcha making there?" I asked, even though I already knew what he is making: spaghetti.

"WHY I'M GLAD YOU ASKED SANS! WHAT AM I MAKING HERE? WHY, OF COURSE, I'M MAKING SPAGHETTI! UNDYNE TOLD ME THAT IF I CAN MAKE GOOD SPAGHETTI, I COULD ADVANCE TO THE NEXT LEVEL! JUST SHE WAITS UNTIL I AM A GLORIUS MEMBER OF THE HOLYGUARD!" Papyrus excitedly yells, his wings flapping wildly.

"Wow that sounds cool Pap. Just make sure that-"

"SANS...!"

"-it won't  _pasta_ away!"

"AAAAARGGGGH!" The tall skeleton loudly groans as I snicker from the reaction.

"HONESTLY THOUGH! WHEN WILL YOU STOP MAKING THESE HORRIBLE PUNS?! THEY'RE SO TERRIBLE THAT..." Papyrus talked as I stopped listening.

I suddenly felt the fiendish energy brushing past behind me. I quickly raised a small barrier. A barrier than cloaks and muffle the presence of celestial beings.

"...AND THAT'S WHY YOUR PUNS ARE TERRIBLE AND SUCH- HEY! SANS! ARE YOU LISTENING?!" Papyrus quickly snapped after noticing the smaller skeleton's distraction.

I jumped as Papyrus' head all of the sudden got really close to mine. His eyes being serious, then slowly slipping into an expression of concern.

"HEY SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU DON'T LOOK GOOD AT THE MOMENT." Papyrus said, his face full of worry.

 

 

_"SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD" Papyrus worriedly asks one day in Snowdin._

_My soul felt heavy. I can feel my bones starting to sweat. I quickly attempted to smile, but Papyrus could notice it's more of a grimace than a smile._

_"Huh? Of course I am bro. Why wouldn't I be?" I laughed half-heartedly. My chest feeling numb with the burden of the timelines._

_Papyrus stared at the shorter skeleton._

_"HMM. I THINK YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING. WOULD YOU CARE TO TELL ME SANS?" Leered Papyrus._

_" **Hide**? Oh no, why would I hide something from the Great Papyrus? Speaking of which, aren't you gonna be late for your Royal Guard training?" Sans reminded._

_The tall skeleton swiftly turned to the clock._

_"OH DEAR YOU'RE RIGHT BROTHER! I'LL BE OUT FOR A FEW HOURS!" Then Papyrus turned to Sans._

_"BUT WILL **YOU** BE ALRIGHT? YOU REALLY LOOK... EXHAUSTED. NOT WORK EXHAUSTED, BUT..." _

_'YOU LOOK EXHAUSTED TO LIVE' Papyrus thought._

_"Nah bro, I'll be fine! I'm completely fine! No need to worry about it bro." Sans smiled._

_Papyrus carefully examined the pun-loving bones._

_"W-WELL... IF YOU SAY SO! BUT JUST PLEASE..." Papyrus sadly said._

_"PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT. I WANT TO HELP." Cried Papyrus._

_My soul clenched. I fought to keep by breathing from being erratic._

_"Jeez bro, you're just imagining things. Better be off soon. Undyne might not... **Spear** you the lecture!" I shrugged my arms in a lazy way._

_"..."_

_Hmm... No reaction? Fuck, he's not falling for it isn't it?_

_"...W-WELL I GUESS YOU'RE FINE ENOUGH TO BE MAKING (EVASIVE) PUNS! BUT, I GUESS I'LL BE... OFF?" Papyrus looked over behind him one more time before closing off the door._

_My legs gave way to the ground. My breathing heavy. Arms desperately clutching to my chest. Eyelids feelings so heavy..._

_Then I blacked out._

 

"...SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU LOOK REALLY DISTRACTED AND SAD FOR A MOMENT. YOU'RE NOT USUALLY THIS QUIET. IS SOMETHING TROUBLING YOU SANS?" Worried Papyrus.

My memory trip ended quickly as I noticed Papyrus fixed a concerned look. The same look before being eroded by the wind.

My chest hurts.

"(Huff...) I'm fine Papyrus. You don't have to look so worried. You're just imagining stuff (Huff)." I looked anywhere but Papyrus.

"NO YOU'RE NOT. YOU SOUND REALLY HORRIBLE! CAN YOU TELL ME WHY?" The angel nudged in closer.

"(Huff...) Pap... I have... Nothing... To tell you." I tried to stay calm, but the memories of Pap dying over and over kept flashing on my vision, and I can't look at his face after letting him die multiple times.

"S-SANS? I THINK YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT A DOC-"

" _Well, well, well_...! What do we have here?" A white-winged creature looms in front of them.

Papyrus and Sans immediately turned to the blue scaled warrior, who in returns smiled while holding a magic spear.

"...U-UNDYNE! UHH..." 

"...Why is there a demon in here? Papyrus, get over here quick. I knew it. You are being manipulated by that fiend. That  _thing_ is gonna hurt you." Undyne growled.

Papyrus looked shocked.

"N-NO UNDYNE! I'M NOT BEING MANIPULATED! I SWEAR! HE MEANT NO HARM! AND HE IS NOT A "THING"!" Papyrus quickly stated.

Undyne didn't even flinched.

"Demons  _always_ lie Papyrus! And I mean, looked at him. You can see that he's a high-level one too! You're too trusting!" Undyne bared her fangs.

Undyne. Captain of the Holy Guard. Can't be surprised that she's still like this even in the afterlife.

"And you!" Undyne faces towards me.

"Demons like  _you_ would still won't leave the angels alone. How dare you trick Papyrus!" The warrior yelled.

"You guys do not. Deserve. Mercy!" Undyne throws a spear towards me.

I quickly summoned a wall of dark bones and deflected the incoming spears.

She then mustered up more spears. I side stepped each of them and destroyed the unavoidable ones. 

I nearly tripped when my footing wobbled for a moment, which threw off my balance. Undyne took advantage of this and charged in my direction with a magically formed weapon in her hands. 

I called forth a flurry of bones as she danced around the incoming bones in an attempt to evade it. She couldn't manage to evade all of them and it took out a good chunk of her HP.

She hissed in pain while her eyes glared upon me like daggers.

"Huff... Huff... Wow...! You are kinda strong huh? Then how about this!!"

The air swirled in a circulated, concentrated area. The green energy so thick that it began to materialize as a massive, blazing undiluted ball of energy. 

"It's time to end this" She roared, flinging the giant ball of energy to me.

"NO UNDYNE! STOP!" Papyrus ran towards in front of me.

"Papyrus?! No! Stay out!!" Undyne tried to change the direction of the attack, but couldn't.

"Pap NO!!" I yelled as the silhouette of the tall, shivering grew darker.

Papyrus is gonna die! He's gonna die again because of me!

My body teleported quickly in front of the angel like instinct. The blast hit me full on.

I felt my HP rapidly depleting. My bones scorched and tattered from the powerful attack. My magic energy rapidly gushing out in the color of crimson red. My legs shook from the effort to be standing up, but eventually surrendered to the ground, taking my whole entire body along with it.

Papyrus instantly ran towards me with eyes brimming with tears. Undyne stared in shock with her mouth wide open.

"SANS! SANS! NONONONO! SANS LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" Papyrus cried, cradling my bleeding body in his arms. Papyrus tried to summon green healing magic and basked my whole entire body in a verdant light.

Undyne is still wide-eyed. "Why... Why would a demon protect a..."

She then snapped back into reality and marched over the injured skeleton.

"Papyrus, stay back." Undyne whispered loudly.

Papyrus next glared at her with anger.

"NO! NEVER! YOU..! YOU HURT SANS! HE PROTECTED ME! DESPITE THAT, YOU STILL WANTED TO KILL HIM?!" Papyrus harshly snarled and Undyne was taken aback. She had never seen Papyrus so angry. 

Papyrus, then resumed to healing the wounded demon, who barely has any strength to even stay conscious.

The healing wasn't any good enough. The damage was too severe that normal healing won't work. It wasn't even close to bringing his HP up above 5.

I coughed out red liquids, my eyes getting blurry as I kept watching Papyrus cry profusely in sadness. Undyne is just staying put, unable to think of what to do. 

Then without warning, a dark creature slipping out of the shadows. Its wings jet black, eyes blood shot red, lips grinning as dark weapon materialized in its hands. Walking silently behind the two unaware angels.

"Pap, be careful!" I yelled as I called forth dozens of bones sharp as knife and lunged them towards the predatory demon.

The bones easily pierced through the incoming demon. The monster grunted in pain. Undyne turned to the intruder and flung a big spear to the unbalanced infiltrator, receiving another hit to the chest. Then the invader slowly dissipated in the air as a dark wind.

The sudden call of magic with the addition of my nearly depleted magic bank plunged down my vision into the darkness, my body loosing all senses of touch and sight.

I was greeted with a sight of a gray ceiling. My arms and legs bounded to the table. A doctor coldly smiling.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Papyrus' POV

 

The enemy was impaled with bones and then struck with a spear. The dark presence disappeared after being attacked twice.

Sans, then, lost consciousness after defending us with the last of his strength, his magic level dangerously low.

"SANS...WHY? WHY WOULD YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME LIKE THAT?" I whispered to Sans, who is unconscious.

Undyne stood oddly quiet. Her gaze full of confusion and daze. 

She finally broke the silence.

"Papyrus... What are you gonna do now?" She tensely asked.

"WHAT AM I- OF COURSE I'M GONNA SAVE SANS! IF I DON'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW, HE'S GONNA DIE!" Papyrus yelled.

The warrior groaned.

"But Papyrus, he is a-"

"A DEMON? I REALLY DON'T CARE WHAT HE IS UNDYNE!" Papyrus interrupted.

"I DON'T EVEN CARE IF HE IS A FLOWER OR SOMETHING! WHAT  ** _I_** KNOW IS THAT HE IS MY FRIEND AND SAVIOR AND I AM NOT GOING TO WASTE ANYMORE TIME DAWDLING AROUND! SANS IS SANS AND NOTHING WILL EVER CHANGE THAT!" 

"ALL I CAN ASK YOU IS TO  _PLEASE!_ HELP ME SAVE HIM." The distraught skeleton cried.

Undyne is in conflicting emotions. Should she carry out her duties to protect Angel's greatest enemy, or should she give in and help out the one who blocked the attack that almost surely killed her fellow angel and friend? Undyne sighed.

"...Alright alright I get it. I'll help out, I guess. I'll take the consequences upon myself. What do you want me to do?"

Papyrus eyes twinkled with hope and delight.

"OH  **THANK YOU** UNDYNE!! THANK YOU SO MUCH! ALTHOUGH, I'M NOT REALLY SURE WHAT TO DO NEXT. MY HEALING MAGIC IS NOT ENOUGH. SANS SUFFERED TREMENDOUS DAMAGE AND I NEED TO STOP THE BLEEDING." Papyrus said.

Undyne thought for a bit.

"...Healing huh... Is there a way to heal..." The light bulb in her brain lit up.

Alphys! Alphys can help with her machines and her crazy genius side of her's.

"Papyrus! I know someone who can help Sans! We need to take him over to Alphys."

"A-ALPHYS? THE HOLY SCIENTIST" I blinked.

"W-WELL IF WE HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE! TO ALPHYS' PLACE WE MUST GO!" Papyrus declared.

Sans doesn't like going near the angels, but I'm sorry Sans, but we must do this.

Undyne and I carefully lifted Sans off the ground, his breathing very shallow. Then we opened our wings and took off.

 

 

Sans laid on a bed. His body wrapped in clothing, eyes empty and closed, arms and legs limp, and chest softly breathing.

Alphys came in, still scared of a demon in her home, but she can't refuse her lover now can she?

I looked up to Alphys.

"D-DOCTOR ALPH-"

"O-oh! No-no need for f-formalities. You can just call me A-Alphys." Alphys noted.

"A-AH UM OK. SO A-ALPHYS, HOW IS HE?" I worriedly asked. My urges to hug and cuddle Sans is strong, but I'm afraid that he might... No. Don't think about it.

"W-well... H-he had received more d-damage than I thought." Papyrus looked down to the floor, grim.

"O-oh but he will be fine! Probably. He will recover soon and thankfully, he's accepting the magic transfer. D-demons can't receive healing magic from Angels very well, so we had to use special kinds of energy instead." Alphys explained.

"Hey Alph, why do you have these kinds of energy?" Undyne leered at Alphys.

Alphys started stuttering, "Wha-? O-oh u-umm.... I- I-" She then took a deep, ragged breath.

"I- I tried e-experimenting on energy a-and I discovered a type of e-energy that works well o-on demons. I-I thought that i-it might come in handy in the future, s-so umm y-yeah..." The doctor mumbled.

"A-ah I see... Oh uh sorry about that, I didn't mean to put some pressure on you." Undyne apologized.

Alphys looked shocked. "O-oh no! Y-you don't need to apologize at all!"

I remained silent and just stared at both of the girls awkwardly apologize to both each other. I don't feel the usual energy coursing through my bones for seeing my best friend in such a fragile state.

Undyne seems to have noticed this. "Hey nerd, everything's going to be alright! Your friend won't feel good if he sees you like this! You gotta put more  _oomph!_ in your bones! Hey, repeat after me! Say "HRRYAAAAH!!!"" Undyne yelled.

Alphys tugged the warrior's shirt in great alarm. "U-Undyne please be quiet! I don't think making any noise would be the best thing right now!"

Undyne stopped cheering. "Oh shoot, you're right, sorry."

The lizard just smiled nervously.

"...Nnnnnggg....! Huff...! Huff...!"

Everyone in the room froze to the ground and stared at the sweating, squirming skeleton.

I immediately stood up in concern. "WHA- WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Alphys ran to the monitor. She stared at the screen with line fluctuating in an irregular motion.

"O-oh dear... There-There's something wrong with his soul and ML! It's-! It's going really wild! I don't know why! But we need to stabilize it in some way!" Alphys yelled.

I looked at her in a fearful, puzzled way. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIS SOUL? AND WHAT ON EARTH IS "ML"?!" I yelled in panic.

"Uhh..! It's his 'Mental Level'! He's in a great stress and his soul is reacting so wildly! We need to stabilize it!" Alphys explained.

"But how on earth are we supposed to stabilize it?!" Undyne yelled.

"I d-don't have the necessary materials for a soul stabilization! B-but...!"

"BUT WHAT?!"

"T-there's another way! But it's very risky..." Alphys trailed off.

"... Huff...! Huff...! Aaah... AAAAAHHH!!!" Sans screamed.

"ALPHYS, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE TELL US WHAT! I'M WILLING TO TAKE ANY RISKS! SANS WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR ME! IT'S TIME FOR ME TO DO THE SAME!" Papyrus begged.

W-well...!" The scientist gulped. "Another way to stabilize a soul is to do a...  _Soul Bond._ " 

"A... A  _Soul Bond?"_ I repeated.

"No, you can't do this! This is REALLY dangerous. You might... You might..."  _You might die._ Undyne thought.

I straightened myself.

"UNDYNE. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR CONCERN, BUT I MUST DO IT. I DON'T KNOW WHY, BUT I FEEL LIKE... I HAVE KNOWN SANS BEFORE WE EVEN MET. IT FELT NOSTALGIC, BUT I CAN'T PUT MY FINGER AROUND IT. IT FELT LIKE... SANS WAS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME AND HE IS STILL NOW!" I looked at Undyne, who looks very concerned.

"...Is there really  _no_ change about it?" Undyne grimaced.

"...YES." I answered.

"..." Undyne closed her eyes, conflicted.

I turned to Sans, who started struggling in pain. I walked closer to try and summon his soul.

"N-NO! Stop! Ahh! Stop! Please! I- I can't take it anymore! No! AAAHH!" Sans wailed.

"SANS?! NO! IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!"

Sans kept thrashing around. I can't do a _Soul Bond_ if he keeps this up! He's also gonna hurt himself.

"...SANS, I'M SORRY, BUT I WILL HAVE TO RESORT TO THIS. UNDYNE, PLEASE HOLD HIM DOWN. I WILL HAVE TO TIE HIM UP."

Undyne looked at Papyrus as if he was nuts. But still complied in the end.

She grabbed hold of the wailing skeleton by his wrists. I motioned for her to place Sans' wrist over his skull, in the head of the bed.

I took off my red scarf, looping the edge of the scarf on his hands together, then tightly roping him to the bed.

Sans still put up the endeavor of resist. Gasping and panting for air desperately. His frame rattling with terror.

"T-this kinda looks wrong..." Alphys blushed and mumbled, but I didn't paid attention to that.

I summoned his soul and my soul would have dropped to the ground if possible.

Sans' soul looks... Terrible. It's beating so rapidly, yet so faint and pale. There are several cracks on the surface and the color of his soul is so dark, remnants of great pain and suffering visually screaming out "I can't take much anymore...!"

"Oh sweet Asgore..." Undyne sharply whispered under her breath.

My hands trembled as I slowly approached the agonizing soul. My fingers lightly touched and Sans' entire body convulsed with shock. I slowly caressed the cracked spots with care as Sans started to uncontrollably shudder and jerk around.

"Aaaah...! Haaah...! Nnnnngh...!! Gasp! Huff...! Nnnnnnnng...!" Sans moaned, his eye sockets shut closed and his struggle weakening.

"Damn..." Undyne looked away, green blush flashing through her cheeks.

I ignored her remarks. Sans looked really... how should I say this? Uhh...  _hot?_  Something inside of me hummed with passion, throbbing with the desire to caress the fragile soul as much as possible. W-what is this feeling?

"...W-WELL I'LL GET STARTED." I declared with certainty.

I summoned my orange, bright soul. Radiating with excitement and eagerness to save a soul.

The pure heart slowly touched the shivering blue, wisps of sunset mist entering the dense heart with magic.

Pieces of images flew by like lightning. Images of Sans strapped down to a cold, gray table, screaming in pain as a white-coated man towered the wailing skeleton. My body suddenly felt like burning magma that can't be extinguished. It was agonizing. Thousands and millions of indescribable pain threw the tall angel into a shrieking fit. Undyne and Alphys ran towards the shrill cries of their friend.

"Papyrus! Hey! HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Undyne shooked.

I fiercely gripped my chest, the area where the pain is focused the most.

"S-something is wrong!" Alphys' eyes going wide-eyed.

"OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG! ALPHYS! CAN YOU DO SOMETHING?!" 

Alphys looked frustrated and panicked. "I- I d-don't know! I-I think it's because of the  _Soul Bond!_ Either Sans' unstable energy is what causing the reaction! Unless..."

"UNLESS WHAT?!" Undyne stomped.

" _E-eep!_ Umm...! Unless..." The scientist gulped. "T-their soul are not... compatible."

"THE HEAVENS IS WHAT THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

The genius shivered. "I-it might mean that... Sans' soul is rejecting Papyrus' and the rejection is what causing him the pain!" 

Undyne gave off the tensest aura Alphys had never seen.

"WHAT?!" The fighter yelled.

_Sob... Sob..._

The girls swiftly looked at the sobbing red-scarfed bones. The screaming slowly subsiding into a big, crying mess.

Undyne immediately ran towards her in-training comrade.

"Hey! Pap, are you okay?!"

I stared at her blankly, the sudden outburst of energy draining me like a broken outlet.

"S-SANS... OH GOD I CAN'T BELIEVED THAT HE HAD TO GO THROUGH SUCH A..." Then my skull fell into my bony palm, my frame shaking from the memories and pain.

Undyne looked puzzled. "S-Sans? What do you mean? What do you mean that he had to go through such a- Never mind. That's not important right now. Alphys, can you-" Undyne trailed off. "-Uhh give him a check up? I- I don't know if something went really wrong. I can't really tell right now if Papyrus right now will live or what."

"-Huh? Oh! Oh uh, of course." Alphys mumbled, her adrenaline of earlier still leaving her in a shocked mind.

Undyne then turned to the crying pasta-lover. "Papyrus, how do you feel?"

My words can't properly form. I can still feel the unbearable pain pulsating inside of me, still fresh in my mind.

 _W-WHAT WAS THAT...? I- I DON'T UNDERSTAND. WAS THAT... MEMORIES? MEMORIES..... SANS' MEMORIES?? IF SO, THEN SANS WENT THROUGH THAT?! I..._ I shivered.  _I DON'T THINK I CAN HANDLE THAT KIND OF PAIN. HOW- HOW DID SANS GET THROUGH THAT? WHY IS HE BEING TREATED LIKE THAT?_ I thought to myself deeply. I looked around. Where is Sans...

There. On the white lay an unconscious pile of bones, not moving.

"...SANS? SANS!?" I panicked, rushing towards the still creature with care.

"P-Papyrus, I- I think e-everything is going to be fine... I think." Alphys intervened.

"H-his ML-  _Mental Level_ has dropped down to a more balanced rate. I-I guess the _Soul Bond_ is successful. He's really exhausted, s-so he will be in bed for a few weeks maximum."

I sighed in relief, not noticing a breath I was holding in.

Undyne seemed to have also calmed down.

"...God don't scare us like that! We really thought you were dying! You were screaming bloody murder out here!" Undyne grunted.

"...OH IS THAT SO...?" I drifted off, exhaustion slowly creeping up to me.

 "What do you mean "IS THAT SO?" you were in pain!" The spear-wielder yelled. But then her volume dropped down into an uneasy voice. "What happened?"

I looked down to the floor, then to Sans, then to the worried gazes.

"...I HAD A MEMORY FROM SANS." I started. 

"A memory?"

"YEAH..." My eye sockets dropping into a slanted figure, the sadness, anger, frustration, pain, and fear from the memory coming back.

"YOU SEE..."


	2. Flickering Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus were shaken up about Sans' memory fragment. But Sans' effort to push down his pain can only go so far.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn school, and procrastination.
> 
> Soo here's the next part. This is supposed to be a one-shot... with multiple pages.  
> I truly did not expect happy comments and kudos, so thanks! Even though they are not much to what the good ones have, they still mean a lot to me. I want Sans and Papyrus to go through the time where Sans' suffering is starting to reach Papyrus' side. I'm debating on whether in the end, Papyrus will remember Sans as his brother, or will Pap continue to blossom forth into a new, wonderful friendship ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ...I really need to fix the desc. It looks so horrible.

Papyrus POV

 

"YOU SEE..."

 

Undyne and Alphys edge in closer as the tall skeleton seems to be lost in thought.

"So... What happened?" Undyne asked, her eyes glinting with concern.

"IT'S... IT'S HARD TO EXPLAIN IT, BUT... I SAW SOMETHING..." I started.

"You saw... something?" Undyne questioned.

"Y-YES... IT WAS REALLY... WEIRD. BUT... I SAW SANS STRAPPED DOWN I A TABLE... WITH... WITH A... AND THEN..." I looked down, my arms hugging myself as a small form of comfort.

"Uhh what? You're kinda drifting off. Something about Sans in a table?" Undyne reminded.

I looked up, Undyne's face hinting the hint of worry and curiosity.

"OH Y-YES," I answered. "I SAW... SANS IN A TABLE."

"THERE WAS A... SCIENTIST? HOLDING A WEIRD LIQUID WITH A REALLY POINTY EDGE. THE SCIENTIST WAS SMILING... IT WAS SO COLD AND EMPTY, AS IF HE HAS NO SOUL... THE SUDDENLY, HE..." My breathing started to become heavy.

"A-are you o-okay? W-what happened?" Alphys' brow slanted into worry and curiosity.

"HE..." My soul clenched.

"HE SUDDENLY INJECTED THE WEIRD LIQUID INTO SANS' SOUL AND SANS SUDDENLY STARTED SCREAMING!" I cried.

"SANS WAS SCREAMING SO HARD! SO MUCH IN PAIN, BUT... I FELT THE PAIN TOO...!" I collapsed to the ground, sobbing.

Undyne gasped. "P-Pap-!"

"IT WAS SO PAINFUL! IT FELT LIKE LIVING LAVA WAS MOVING WITHIN YOU! I COULD NOT HANDLE THE PAIN! SANS' PAIN! IT WON'T GO AWAY! BUT SANS CAN'T STOP AND DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! HE HAD TO GO THROUGH UNBEARABLE AGONY! IT WAS SO, SO HORRIBLE.." I cried out, tears falling down like a waterfall.

Undyne rushed into the shaking skeleton. "E-everything will be fine Pap! Everything will be alright..." Undyne carefully comforted, rubbing circles into my back.

"Alphys remained silent. She felt bad for urging the skeleton to tell what happened. But something felt wrong about the male angel's story. A scientist? Holding a strange liquid? Did Papyrus meant drugs? Chemicals? But Sans being injected on... Living experimentation?! That's... taboo! Alphys pondered hard on the new information possibly regarding on the short demon.

"There there... Everything will be fine." Undyne continued to comfort. "But there's one thing I don't understand," Undyne questioned. "Why did Papyrus get some kind of vision or stuff like that?"

"...It was because of the  _Soul Bond"_ Alphys finally spoke. 

The verdant warrior stared at Alphys.

"... _Soul Bond?_ It was because of the  _Soul Bond?"_  

The short dinosaur twiddled with her thumbs.

"Umm... Y-yes! A  _Soul Bond_ can do so many things. Not only it d-deepens a monster's relationship, it can also boost both monster's mentality and heal souls, but it can also  _share memories and feelings._ " Alphys explained.

"Woah... It can do stuff like that?" Undyne's eyes widen.

"Y-yes. Because Papyrus performed a  _Soul Bond_ with Sans, Sans' memories and pain must have been transferred to Papyrus. Their souls are currently bonded, s-so Papyrus can feel Sans' emotions and such." The doctor continued.

"T-THEN WHAT I SAW WAS...!"

"Y-yes, what you s-saw was S-Sans' memories!" the yellow angel squeaked out.

"Sans'... memories? You mean that the torturous scene Pap saw was  _Sans' memories?"_ Undyne's pupils dilated.

I stood there dumb-founded. That strange man? Giving Sans a strange liquid that causes unimaginable pain? Sans truly experienced  _that?!_

"I- I DON'T UNDERSTAND...! WHY WOULD SANS EXPERIENCE SOMETHING LIKE THA-"

Cough! Cough! Gasp!

Sans' empty eyes flared to life. He quickly hugged his arms together, his still demeanor shaking with fear.

I quickly stood up from the floor from where my weak knees gave in earlier, rushing into the fear-induced skeleton.

"SANS! SANS! YOU'RE AWAKE! H-HOW ARE YOU FEELING-?"

Sans jolted up, his eyes fearfully turning to mine in a snap.

"...P-Pap?" Sans' voice muttering a harsh, shaky raspy croak as his eyes slowly clear into a focus, steady white pricks.

"YES! IT'S ME SANS!" I smiled widely, throwing the short skeleton a hug. "YOU...! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! ARE YOU HURT? DO YOU FEEL ANY PAIN? ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" 

"Woah Pap, I- I'm fine..." Sans' smile easing into a casual, but shaky grin.

I quickly clutched at my pained chest. My soul is beating unusual fear and anxiety. Why do I feel such pain and sadness? Surely it cannot be my-

_"Umm... Y-yes! A **Soul Bond**  can do so many things. Not only it d-deepens a monster's relationship, it can also boost both monster's mentality and heal souls, but it can also  **share memories and feelings**." Alphys explained._

_"...Because Papyrus performed a Soul Bond with Sans, Sans' memories and pain must have been transferred to Papyrus. Their souls are **currently bonded** , s-so Papyrus can **feel Sans' emotions and such**." The doctor continued._

It struck me. The doctor's brief explanation of  _Soul Bonds_ made everything clear. There is no reason for me to feel any fear or discomfort, well except for Sans' safety, but if these are not my emotions... Then...

I gasped in realization. These emotions are not mine, but  _Sans!_ I looked at Sans, who seems unnaturally throwing an easy grin. How can Sans act like nothing happened? Does he not know about the  _Soul Bond?_

Sans smile slightly drooped, his gaze of forced calmness molding into a rather serious, concerned expression.

"Uhh hey Pap, are you okay? You looked kinda...  _Rattled"_ Sans' stiff pointy, black tail twitching in irregular movements.

I ignored the horrible pun. What concerns me the most is how Sans is just easily covering up this great turbulence in his soul and feigns a slightly convincing smug look that could work if only nobody witnessed Sans' horrible attack.

The others seemed to have noticed too. Undyne's face twitched into disbelief, and Alphys looking around nervously than the demon.

Sans' eye sockets are quivering with tension. His supposedly laid back attitude stiff with nervousness and terror.

Sans, then suddenly clutched at his chest. His skull brows slanting into confusion.

"What the- my chest feels kinda funny..." His hands rubbing the area of his chest, intending to palliate the odd sensation.

I said nothing. I don't know if we should tell him about the  _Soul Bond._ I felt conflicted. He deserves to know what happened. But another voice tells me  _"WHAT IF SANS WILL TRY TO HIDE HIS EMOTIONS EVEN MORE? WHAT IF HE WANTED TO BREAK THE BOND AND LEAVE ME NOT KNOWING HOW HE ACTUALLY FEELS?"_

Undyne and Alphys noticed my hesitation and said nothing either.

"Ahem! I will be, uhh leaving you guys alone and... think more about this..." Undyne attempted to say firmly. What will she do about this situation? There's a demon- right in front of her. But her two minds of being the captain of the Holy Guard and being Papyrus' dear friend and companion collide. The spear wielder, lost in thought, stepped off the room, shooting a small glare to Sans before her face disappeared within sight.

"A-ah! I- I will be a-also going with her..." Alphys shyly added before leaving the room to chase Undyne.

Sans and I were left in stiff silence. Sans were trying to silently take deep breaths to alleviate his fear.

I looked at him seriously.

"...SANS I THINK WE NEED TO TALK." 

The short bones turned to me with more confusion filling up his face every second.

"Uhh okay yeah let's talk cause I'm really confused." Sans said, slow anger creeping up in his voice.

"So, what the hell happened to me?" Sans asked.

I looked to the side, not meeting his eyes.

"WE- WELL  _I_ PERFORMED A  _SOUL BOND_ AND..."

"You guys did what?!" Sans yelled in shock, taking a small step back.

I jumped at the sudden shout, small sweats dripping off my face. My soul clenched.

"I- I AM SO SORRY SANS! IT'S JUST THAT YOU WERE DYING! A-AND WE HAD NO OTHER CHOICE THAN TO DO IT! I- I AM SORRY SANS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" I frantically said.

Sans hence opened his mouth to speak, but closed it quickly after. He then sighed, scratching his forehead in bafflement.

"No, uhh it's not your fault! You only did it to save me, so thank you. You shouldn't apologize. It's just that-" Sans paused for a bit for a second, thinking carefully over his next words.

"Well, uhh... It's just that... I'm just wondering;  _did you saw anything?"_ Sans' eyes disappeared into the void, his grin is still present.

"..." I was left speechless for a second. Did he mean about the vision- memory I saw? Where Sans was induced with screams that could have ripped his vocal cords? -If he had any?

"WELL YES... I ALSO WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THAT..."

Sans' eye sockets are still empty, no sign of his normal white pinpricks returning, gazing at me carefully.

"...I SAW A SCENE WHERE YOU WERE IN A TABLE... WHERE A MAN..." It hurts. It hurts to say it out loud. The memory is still fresh in my mind, playing it out like a broken record. It hurts to see Sans in such pain and tears. It's unbearable.

"...Oh." Was all Sans simply said.

My soul, hurt with sadness was reduced to rage.

"WHAT? ALL YOU COULD SAY IS 'OH'? SANS, YOU WERE BEING TORTURED!" Tortured is the right way to describe it.

"No, sorry about that Pap. It's just that, you weren't supposed to see it." Sans sighed, the light returning back to his eyes.

My soul felt like it went down to the ground. I wasn't supposed to see that? Sure it was very disturbing and unsettling, but if I did not see that, would Sans have continued to pretend like nothing happened and endure all that burden all alone? Thinking about it makes my heart sick with dread.

 "NO SANS, PLEASE DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HANDLE THIS ALL ALONE!"  _Or is there something more?_

"...No Pap. This doesn't concerns you, so you shouldn't worry about it." Sans sighed.

"WHY MUST YOU BE SO STUBBORN?" I groaned.

I paused for a moment, looking at the shorter bones with sad eyes.

"...SANS, DO YOU NOT TRUST ME?"

Sans turned to my eyes at an alarming speed, his whites quivering to very sharp pinpricks.

"No Pap! No! Never! Wh- Why would you think that?" Sans gasped.

"IT'S JUST..." I took a small breath, "YOU ALWAYS TEND TO KEEP EVERYTHING BY YOURSELF. YOU'D ALWAYS STAY QUIET AND PRETEND LIKE NOTHINGS WRONG. I HAVE ALSO NOTICED THAT SOMETIMES, YOU'RE NOT REALLY SMILING. LIKE YOUR EYES LOOKS SO... DEAD." I trailed off.

"JUST SANS, PLEASE... TELL ME YOUR PROBLEMS." I cried. "IT HURTS ME TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS. YOU ARE ONE OF MY CLOSEST FRIENDS, AND I CAN'T BEAR TO SEE MY FRIENDS TO BE LIKE THIS! ENDURING ALL OF YOUR BURDEN ALONE... PLEASE, LET ME TAKE SOME OF THEM! I... I DON'T THINK THAT AFTER SEEING THAT..." I shuddered, "...MEMORY, I WOULD BE SATISFIED WITH YOU KNOWING THAT SOMETHING SO  _TERRIBLE_ HAPPENED TO YOU. SO HORRIBLE AND YOU HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT ALL ALONE..."

Sans' expression contorted into fear and anxiousness. His mouth opening up as if to say something, but then closes shortly after, trying to be careful of what to say.

"I- umm Pap... I..." A really tired sigh. "I.. I swear that I  _do_ trust you! But, this... It's just...  _Hard_ to explain..." Sans responded.

My feet hardened on the ground.

"THEN YOU CAN START AT THE BEGINNING." I calmly replied.

Sans just can't gather what to say. His soul clashing against his head, the side where it prevents the dark truth from being released. The side where it kept all of the struggles bottled up. Yet there is the soul, whispering the wisps of words to let it all out. To tell the truth, no more lies. To just stop with this useless facade.

"Sigh... I... Umm..." Uncertainty shrouded his voice.

I stared at Sans. My brows slanting with anticipation and sadness. Fists clenched and mouth clamped tight before uttering his name,

"SANS..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sans' POV

 

My skull is dripping with sweat. Papyrus' heartache is beating within me. _"I'_ _M BEGGING YOU..." "PLEASE TELL ME...!" "SANS..."_ Thoughts were practically dripping out of his soul. There were no words, but the meanings are loud and clear. Papyrus is nearing the limit of not being able to take the burden lumbering on my shoulders. I... I need to tell Papyrus. The strain on my soul is getting worse. He deserves the truth. But... Should I? Papyrus... He can't know about my mortal identity. If I tell him the truth... He will know about the resets, the human, our childhood, our birth... Us as brothers. The order will be broken. I shouldn't be even able to remember in the first place... The truth. If Papyrus knows the truth, then his innocence will be destroyed. His earthbound belief that was even carried after life will be shaken. I- I can't. Isn't that what I've been protecting my whole life? His innocence, his happiness, his smile? I- I shouldn't.

"SANS PLEASE... JUST... ANYTHING. PLEASE. I CAN FEEL IT INSIDE ME. I KNOW THAT YOU WANT TO PROTECT ME, FROM SOMETHING WHICH I DON'T KNOW. PLEASE... JUST GIVE ME THE CHANCE. I CAN HANDLE IT! I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! I PROMISE." Papyrus placing great confidence at the last words.

I let out a half-hearted chuckle. That eyes. That determination. When Papyrus gets like this, he won't absolutely change his mind. Even the times in the lab, Papyrus had always been supporting me with cheerfulness, his weak energy still bursting through the times the experiments that left me crippled. Even when the time when he heard of the human killing everyone. He still placed confidence that he can convince the human to change, knowing fully well that he might die. He won't change his mind when Papyrus' determination can be eerily similar to the human's.

Papyrus tilted his head at my small laugh.

"...Hey Pap, you know that angels and demons used to be mortals right?"

The angel slowly nodded his head, confused at the strange question. "WHY YES SANS OF COURSE! GOOD MONSTERS TURN INTO ANGELS AND BAD MONSTERS TURN INTO DEMONS RIGHT? UMM, SO WHAT IS IT ABOUT?"

I chortled another hollow laugh. "That is because Pap, before you became an angel and I a demon." I sighed.

"You and I were brothers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent quite a time with this chapter. It's really unfair when you get things planned out, but can't put it in words. I was like struggling on how to put my ideas. Gaah! But be warned: This fanfic is not meant to be this long to be honest. It was supposed to be a small... One-shot... With multiple chapters.
> 
> Btw I split this chapter in half to add more dramatic effect, also slightly more short than the first, but they're kinda ishly split, so yeah. The next part will come sooner. And AAAAGHH I really want to get on this next scene where [REDACTED] and [REDACTED] so unfortunately [REDACTED]. I can barely hold my excitement.


	3. "We were brothers."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally tells and explains the truth to the distraught Papyrus.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I AM SO, SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY. School and finals has been keeping me in a loop for such a long time! I just don't have a good time where I can easily settle an d write for hours! I sincerely apologize.
> 
> I'm also pretty much a slight bit of a careful and/or perfectionist person, sooo it might also be a huge contributor to my slow releases. I decided to make this chapter a bit more longer... Like a small extra 1000 words or something. Probably more, probably less. This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut this one too in half, in the sake of the release and moment.
> 
> Even though it's planned, it's still taking me time to put it on paper. Can't believe a tiny segment may even take me like an hour!
> 
> And I truly did not expect this to get some small love! I really didn't! So, to see my inbox popping out with only kindness is motivating me even more to continue writing this! Seriously, you guys are unbelievable and it's heartwarming!
> 
> Enjoy~! And sorry once again!

Sans' POV

 

"We were brothers."

 

Papyrus froze, his mouth wide agape. His eyes were wide open, the faint brows kneaded in utter confusion. The silence was deafening. 

"W-WHA...?" Papyrus choked out.

I sighed. Of course, Papyrus would be shocked to hear something like this. Suddenly blurting out that we were brothers... Haha. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything after all. I mean, what reason would he have to believe such crap as thi-

"WH- WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT...?" Papyrus shivered.

Silence.

"WHEN YOU SAID THAT WE WERE BROTHERS... IS- IS THAT... TRUE?"

I couldn't find my voice to reply. I'm too ashamed to even look at his face. His own brother just let him die by the human's hand when it could have been prevented. Too many resets had given me enough trial and errors, yet I couldn't have even stopped his downfall. I weakly nodded.

Papyrus gasped, tears welling up in his eyes. My eyes widen at his sudden outburst of air. His face was contorted of pain and sadness. His eyes couldn't hold back his attempts to stop the water streaking down his chin. I'm so pathetic. All I have done is hurt him. Now I had hurt him even more. My soul feels empty, void of hope and energy.

I suddenly felt a strong arm tackle my body. Papyrus' long arms wrapping my chest so tightly, his shoulders slump, and his skull buried under my neck. He is still crying, eyes shuttered shut.

"OH SANS...! I'M- I'M SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER! I- OH I'M SO SORRY...! I'M SO SORRY-"

"Woah," I hesitantly patted his back, "Why are you apologizing? Nothings' your fault. I- It's all mine. Pl-please don't cry..."

Papyrus still has not let up on his hug, sniffling with hiccups.

"WE-WELL...! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU HAVE BEEN H-HIDING SOMETHING SO BIG LIKE THIS...! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I HAVE BEEN JUST LETTING YOU KEEP ALL OF THESE FEELINGS TO YOURSELF!" The tall skeleton cried.

"AND PLEASE DON'T BLAME YOURSELF! IF ONLY I HAVE BEEN MORE ATTENTIVE..." His grip went tighter, bone-crushing squeeze, pushing out the air I have been holding up.

"Hnnng geez Pap...! Uhh could you lighten up for a bit...?" I gasped.

"HMM..?" The angel paused. "O-OH!" The solid grasp loosening up. "O-OH SORRY SANS!" The white-winged skeleton sniffled.

I took a deep, raspy breath, taking up a few more seconds to restore my non-existent lungs.

"Whew...! And geez Pap, it's not your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself so much! You don't have to apologize to me. If anyone needs an apology, it should be you." I scratched my head, looking away from his gaze.

 Papyrus tilted his head. "WHY WOULD I NEED AN APOLOGY"

I sighed. This is gonna be a while.

"Well Pap, you really needed an apology. And it's a big one too. But apologies can't bring anything back. It's unforgivable. And it's truly my fault. It's really my fault. And it's my fault for your death." I bitterly chuckled, no hint of humor being 

I felt pity and confusion creep into my chest.

"WHAT- WHAT DO YOU MEAN?? MY... MY DEATH?"

Welp. I should have seen that coming.

"PLEASE SANS. TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW. JUST... NO MORE SECRETS. NO MORE." Papyrus firmly stated.

No more secrets eh...? I sighed. I knew this from the beginning. Papyrus won't really give up. I should have known that I can't delay this forever.

I plumped down my palm against the soft, white bed sheets, my eyes gazing high into the ceiling.

"...If you really want to know... Then," I paused. "Will you promise me to not tell anyone? Not even a single soul, cause' this will totally destroy the natural laws of this world." My peripherals glancing down at Papyrus, who held an absolute, firm nod.

"OF COURSE! I PROMISE NOT TO TELL A SOUL."

I looked back down at the floor, then to Papyrus. 

"Sigh, well Pap, you better get comfy. This is gonna take a while."

 

I told him everything. The resets, our relationships, the Underground, the human, the demon that scattered his dust into the cold, howling wind. Even the truth of our birth. Also adding on to the experiments related to Gaster. I explained that the scene he saw was one of the experiments I was subjected to.

Papyrus tried to choke back the tears pooling around his eyes.

"I- I DON'T UNDERSTAND...! WHY...? WHY WOULD GASTER MAKE YOU GO THROUGH THAT?"

I looked to the side. "Well... I'm just a subject. An experiment. A weapon. We- we're not supposed to be normal monsters from the beginning. We were not supposed to even feel emotions. And besides, I'm already used to the Determinations being injected into me, so no need to worry Pap." I lied, my grin still pushing the corners of its curve further.

Papyrus didn't look convinced.

"SANS, I CAN TELL THAT YOU'RE LYING. I CAN  _FEEL_ IT." The angel rubbed his chest.

Oh yeah, the  _Soul Bond._ Totally forgot about that. My chest felt a pang of foreign sadness and worry.

"Ah, sorry about that. Old habits die hard, you know?" I chuckled bitterly. Pity slowly crept into my soul, along with sadness.

Then I explained further about the human. How the sweet, little brown-haired angel who saved the Monster kind suddenly began to decimate them all, eyes bleeding red, lips slicing cold, words dripping with glee and venom. I tried not to leave out any important details. My arms would pop out due to the pressure I've been exerting. There were many timelines where Papyrus managed to convinced me to tell him the truth. The moment I did, the world reset. I mean, what's the point of it if he won't even remember?

Papyrus' soul nearly bursts with shame and grief.

Tears can't be held back anymore. His dam was broken and tackled me with a huge hug.

"I- I AM SO SORRY...! I-" He sniffled, "I KNOW APOLOGIES DOESN'T FIX ANYTHING. BUT..." Papyrus felt awfully guilty for being so naive. So ignorant. So stupid.

I felt his inner grief, his guilt. No lies can now pass through any of us, not Papyrus, not mine.

"Hey..." I rubbed his tear-stained cheeks, "You didn't do anything bad. In fact, without you bro, my life would be meaningless. I mean, sure, it wasn't easy that you and everyone were killed by the human. I- I know that you feel really guilty, but without you, I don't think I can continue living, much less take in all of the resets. You were my pillar of hope and joy. Not only your smile saved me countless times, but your love and kindness were enough for me, and I would not hesitate on taking another million of resets just to ensure your happiness." I grinned softly. All of my words and feelings were genuine. Not a single lie embedded.

Papyrus' frown scanned through my face, to search through any traces of a lie, but his chest confirmed the truth.

He hugged me tighter.

"SANS..." Papyrus sniffed.

I sighed with a smile, patting the tall angel's shaking frame.

Then I heard footsteps growing louder each time, revealing the face of Undyne and Alphys in my view.

"Uhh... Sup." Undyne looked aside.

"Umm... H-hi Sans!" The yellow angel squeaked.

Papyrus and I parted from our hug.

"U-UNDYNE! ALPHYS!" Papyrus beamed.

"Yeah, sup nerd...s" The warrior mumbled.

Huh... She's uncharacteristically quiet. Undyne sounds different compared to her reactions earlier.

Alphys looked towards her; face solemn and a hint of regret. Then she faced towards me.

"H-hi Sans...! So... H-how are you feeling?" The scientist nervously inquired.

I stared at her.

"...Feeling fine."

What's up with these two? They're acting odd. Undyne's hatred and caution seemed to have dropped and Alphys felt more... Nervous. Not out of shyness, fear, or wariness from a demon, but... Guilt? Shock? Somethings not just right...

Papyrus took hint of my confusion and attempted to alleviate the tense atmosphere.

"W-WELL! I'M SO GLAD THAT SANS IS MUCH BETTER THAN BEFORE!" He turned to Alphys, "AND THANK YOU DOCTOR ALPHYS! WITHOUT YOU, SANS WOULD HAVE..." He shivered, "...NOT TURN OUT GOOD."

Alphys hastily waved both of her hands in front of Papyrus.

"N-no need to thank me so much! It is also due to your e-efforts that Sans is okay! And I'm just A-Alphys..." She looked down humbly, flustered and smiling.

"AH, I SEE! THANK YOU... ALPHYS!" The tall skeleton gratefully beamed.

The scientist smiled more. "Y-you're welcome...! And... ah!" She interrupted in realization. "S-Sans must continue to rest for him to completely heal! The damage he took is not really healthy for d... demons..." She hesitated, "...and the soul fluctuation didn't help much... S-so it might be best if we leave him alone for a while..." 

Papyrus frowned, muttering in sad agreement. Seeing him frown so much is very unsettling. Not only I'm used to his energetic self, but seeing him anything below that is... I shuddered.

Papyrus looked down to his chest, troubled. Then he puffed out his chest with new found confidence and pride.

"I UNDERSTAND DOC- I MEAN ALPHYS! SANS WILL ABSOLUTELY NEED HIS REST TO BE AS HEALTHY AS ME! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus yelled, placing his one arm around his waist, another one on his chest as a dramatic effect.

"Hehehe..." I chuckled. This is it. This is the Papyrus who have brought me from the dumps, from the pits of deprivation and garbage I would have been utterly lost in.

Papyrus, sensing my relief, smiled even more.

"NYEH HEH HEH!" The angel grinned. "WHILE SANS IS RESTING, I WILL BE MAKING THE MOST AMAZING SPAGHETTI OF THE WHOLE HEAVENS!" Papyrus laughed.

"Hehe that's cool br- Papyrus." I immediately changed my near slip-up to his name. I checked the others, who winced at my quick name change... Wait,  _winced?_ Alphys and Undyne  _winced??_  W-wha-?!

Then a small idea struck me. Reasons. Why would they  _wince?_ It is as if they know something about my near slip up... But ho-

My heart nearly stopped. Alphys is twiddling with her thumb like crazy and Undyne can't seem to old her gaze on me very long.

I looked shakily around the room, my fear accompanying my quaking eye dots.

Then there it was. On the ceiling, resting a small device with its microscopic lenses dilating its focus on the room. On our area, directed on the bed. On Papyrus and me. On US.

My body is shivering. My blood would have gone white if I had any.

They know. They  _knew._ Alphys and Undyne  _knew._

...Fuck... I messed up. BAD.

Papyrus discerned my terror, tilting his head in confusion.

"...SANS? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

The tall angel wanted to ask more, but the forbidden knowledge prevented him from inquiring more.

Papyrus straightened up his back once more.

"...WELL! I WILL BE TAKING MY LEAVE TO PREPARE THE SPAGHETTI! YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT!"

I weakly waved my hand with my smile wavering. "S-sure Paps. I-I'll be waiting." In a few seconds, the pasta-lover smiled in response and stormed off the room, leaving the tense atmosphere even harsher.

No one has spoken a single word. Everyone was silent.

"...Welp. Aren't anybody gonna saying anything?" I sighed.

Silence.

"...Knock knock."

Alphys turned up, debating whether she should answer.

"...W-who's t-there...?"

Heh. "Canoe."

The short yellow angel shook even more.

"C-c-canoe... W-who...?"

I chuckled darkly. " _Canoe_ explain what's up there?" I pointed to the ceiling.

"E-eep...!" The doctor hid behind the verdant warrior.

"...So... You were... Papyrus' bro... Huh?" Undyne solemnly confirmed.

I sighed, noticing my number of sighs I have let out today. Gee, gotta stop these sighs or I'm not gonna grow anymore taller.

"So you guys watched huh... Gee Alphys, you shouldn't have the need to eavesdrop. That's, like, the job of demons y'know?" I laughed.

"Well is it true?" Undyne glared towards me, wisps of verdant magic flickering around the area of her hands.

"True what?"

"The fact that you were Papyrus' brother when you and Pap were... alive?" 

I inhaled slow air, then exhaling them in painstaking slow pace, trying to buy inevitable time.

Undyne looked impatient, her fins wriggling in order to hold from tackling my neck.

"Well?"

"...Why do you think so?" I shrugged.

"Aughh!" The green warrior groaned. "Just tell me the truth already! Are you and Paps bro-"

"I'M DONE! EVERYONE! LOOK AT THIS SPAGHETTI! AS EXPECTED OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus ran in yelling with great delight, holding a big plate of red spaghetti.

"Ughh..." Undyne slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Heh." I at least managed to buy enough time to avoid the question that will be soon bombarded at me.

Papyrus gave me a glance of concern. 'IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?' The unspoken question asked from his gaze.

'Yeah I'm fine, thanks bro.' I smiled, nodding to his direction.

 

We ate the spaghetti quietly, well except for Papyrus who constantly asked me if I needed any assistance and opinions regarding his spaghetti. The spaghetti, as usual, tastes horrible. The noodle is badly burned and is impossibly mushy and stiff at the same time, an ability Papyrus only can pull off... unconsciously. The sauce is so spicy that it's taking every willpower I have to swallow each spoon. But at the same time... It tastes delicious. I can taste the great love and effort being put into the pasta, even though it was badly rushed. Papyrus' smile is the best seasoning for anything.

"It's good Pap." I smiled, nearly choking on my last bite.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THANK YOU SANS! WHAT CAN YOU EXPECT FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND HIS FINE CULINARY SKILLS?!" Papyrus dramatically posed, his wings flapping open with light.

 

Now, my stomach being filled and the sudden heal of the body slowly induced drowsiness. I stretched out my arms, bones popping and cracking with each movement, yawning.

Papyrus noticed my exhaustion, stood up, and walked towards the bed sheets, pulling them up to my shoulders and covered my tired body except for my head.

"IT SEEMS LIKE YOU NEED YOUR SLEEP AND REST!" Papyrus exclaimed. "TIME TO SLEEP YOU LAZYBONES! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus happily said as he leaned in over my head to plant a skeletal kiss on my forehead.

I blushed deep dark blue, looking to the side to maintain my stagnant face. Alphys quietly squealed as Undyne shot out a mischievous grin.

"Heh, what the hell Pap? Who are you to tell me to sleep?? What is this world coming into?" I feigned shock, but it was mostly covered in amusement in my eyes.

Papyrus raised one of his arms into his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter. 

"NYEH HEH...!" He switched his expression into a failed 'I'M-NOT-LAUGHING face.'

"YES YES LAZYBONES." He rolled his eyes.

"STILL, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO GO GET SOME REST!" The tall skeleton smiled calmly, leaning over once again and sow another skeletal kiss on my forehead. 

"Yeah yeah I get it," I shrugged my shoulders lazily, "And don't worry about it-!"

Papyrus went stiff, realizing whats about to come next.

"SANS...!"

"-in fact, it's so easy I can do it  _with my eyes closed._ " I winked my left eye towards Papyrus.

"SANS!!!" Papyrus stomped on the ground repeatedly with his fists closed.

"THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

I sighed. Now,  _this_ is the Papyrus I used to know. Not some quiet skeleton that has a solemn expression. Not the skeleton that would have his heart ache strongly in sadness. He is energetic and happy. He doesn't deserve to hold any bad crap I'm having. None at all.

"Why? Am I gonna get ar _-rested?"_ I snickered.

"SANS!!!!" Papyrus groaned loudly.

"Hehehehe..." I nearly doubled over in laughter, my shoulder shaking non-stop. 

His reactions are too precious!

Papyrus stared at me in response to my chuckles, which spread like infection. The tall skeleton soon began to giggle with glee.

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

The laughter shortly died, my eyes half lidded and hazy. Papyrus wiped out the tears lidded in his eyes, widely grinning.

"NYEH HEH... ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY!" He brightly beamed.

He gave me a big, warm hug, before whispering, "GOOD NIGHT SANS... SWEET DREAMS..."

Upon hearing those words, my eyes started to felt more heavy, my breathing slowing down, time falling into a grey decrescendo. My view rounding into a black spotlight, Papyrus and others blurring into nothingness. My body finally shuts down, hoping for a good dream...

 

 

_Dust. Dust everywhere. Undyne, Alphys, and even that stupid robot. They all were killed by the human. The megalomaniac. The kid who killed Papyrus, my brother._

_I hate it. Walking through the streets seeing bunches of piles of dust. The cheerful town of Snowdin that once been inhabited by spirited monsters, all reduced into a cold, lifeless town. The wind echoed the hollow remnants of the laughing children. I keep forcing myself that everything will just be reset back. Everything will be back to normal. But not this time._

 

_I clutched my magic-bleeding chest. The cold, sharp knife laced with red liquid. The kid slashed the air, removing the dense magic blood, shooting down to the ground._

 

_It's getting harder to breath. My eye sockets started to feel heavy. I struggled to keep them open, but I can't get them all the way open._

 

_The kid coldly grins. I grinned back._

 

_My vision is starting to get cloudy. Tears shrouded everything in a pale, white blurry mess._

 

_Papyrus... I failed you. I promised revenge. But I failed. I am a failure. I thought the extra DETERMINATION would be enough for this fight, but it wasn't enough._

 

_My legs eventually gave way and I collapsed to the ground. I'm just so tired. SO fucking tired of all this mess._

 

_I can't take it anymore. Living in a world without Papyrus is unbearable. I miss you. I miss your voice, your warmth, and your joy. What's the point anyway? Everything will just be reset anyways..._

 

_The walls began to melt. The blinding light started to turn darker and darker, until it was darkness. The floors began to spin._

 

_The searing pain of the slash slowly numbs._

 

_I can't feel anything anymore._

 

_Except for the bitter taste of death._

 

 

I gasped awake, shakily grasping at my chest. My hands won't stop trembling. My dark, bony tail kept twitching and my body was dripping in cold sweat. The soul rattled around in my rib cage in a frenzy. My fingers, which were covered in dark blood, are now all clean and white. My chest ached with the pain from the slash from the memories. It's hard to breathe. My eyes are shuttered shut. So painful.

Papyrus... Where is Papyrus...? Papyrus... Papyrus... Where...? Where is he? 

Why? I don't understand. I don't  _fucking_ understand. Why won't the human stop killing? Resets after resets, experiments after experiments, they all just repeat. Death after death, dust after dust, It never ends. When? When will it all just end?? 

My bouncing shaky soul pulsed dark energy, my dark blue soul growing dimmer.

Loud thumps and footsteps were coming off from the door, growing louder every second.

The door slammed open, revealing a frightened Papyrus, eyes wide open and ragged breathing from the run. He took a look at me, curled up in the bed, trembling with hate, fear, and pain.

He immediately ran towards me, his long hand rubbing my back in circular motions, his other arm wrapping me tight close to him.

"SHH SHH... IT'S- IT'S ALRIGHT SANS... I'M HERE, RIGHT HERE..." The pale red gloves cradled me around in a loving gesture.

My throat can't squeeze out a word, only excepting all of the wheezing and shivers my small body is producing.

"THERE THERE... IT'S ALRIGHT SANS... EVERYTHING IS ALRIGHT..." Papyrus rubbed his light-orange radiating hand against my sweaty back, a familiar warmth seeping into my cracked heart, filling in the gaps once more.

"Papyrus? What's going on? What happened?" A voice peeped in behind the opened door. There stood Undyne, protectively covering the nervous short yellow doctor.

"O- oh dear! Wh- what happened? Did- did something happened with Sans...?" Alphys peeped out behind Undyne.

Papyrus sadly turned to the duo, gravely nodding head.

"HE'S NOT FEELING... WELL! SOMETHING IS WRONG!" Papyrus yelled. "HIS SOUL IS IN A STATE OF TURMOIL! MY MAGIC IS SOMEWHAT HELPING, BUT I DON'T THINK IT'S ENOUGH!" Tears are somewhat creeping out from his eye sockets.

Undyne only stood in front of Alphys, standing all aloof, distracted.

"Haaa.... Haaa.... Haa... Pa- Papyrus...?" I croaked out as my gasps won't stop, my eye sockets still shut close.

Papyrus swiftly faced to the direction of my voice. "SANS! ARE... ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

He's alive. Papyrus is alive. 

I can't think straight. Both of my hands are clutching against my arms so tight. I can''t stop the tremble in my body I'm trying to stop. My soul was oozing out the formless hatred and the dark emotions that created my being. My ears are finally picking up more distinct information on my current location. Papyrus is... on my side. He... is not dead. Not dust. I can't. I can't let the human or anybody take Papyrus away again. Not when he is literally just within my grasp.

Tears dribbled across my marginally crimson, dark blue eyes to my slightly opened mouth. I threw my quaking arms towards Papyrus.

"Papyrus... Papyrus... Papyrus..." I yearned for his touch, his warmth, his breath. I can't let him go. I won't let him be alone anymore. Not this time. It's too much for me to live without Papyrus... I just can't, I just can't, I JUST CAN'T!

"S-SANS! WHAT'S THE MATTER?! ARE YOU STILL IN PAIN? D-DON'T WORRY! I WILL ASSIST YOU IN ANY KIND OF WAY AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!" Papyrus gently shook my shoulders.

I twisted my head from left to right. "No..."

Papyrus scrunched his face in worry. "NO? Y-YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP! WHY CERTAINLY, I CAN-"

"No Papyrus... You don't have to do anything... Just.... just stay with me." I snuggled my skull deeper in his chest.

Papyrus, on the other hand, frowned in concern, but gently smiled at me.

"WHY OF COURSE SANS! I CAN CERTAINLY STAY WITH YOU! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STAY IN HERE WITH YOU FOR AS LONG AS YOU WANT! WELL, EXCEPT WHEN I WILL COOK FOOD!" Papyrus puffed out his chest in pride.

Papyrus' prideful demeanor brought a calm smile to my face. Not only he never changes, his promise to stay with me delivered great comfort and relief to my chest.

He gently laid my back in the soft, white fluffy mattress of the bed, my bony eyelids feeling more heavier and heavier in each second Papyrus' supple magic lead my disheartened soul to ease. My consciousness falling deeper and deeper into the darkness, a tranquil orange light assuring me of its presence. I fell asleep in the gaze of the white-orange angel, along with his serene smile and the slow, soothing movements of his hands...

 

The next day came in peacefully, well kinda. Undyne must return to her patrols... after reporting the incident. It's not exactly forbidden for demons and angels to see each other, so I'm still generally on the safe side, as long as I don't hurt anybody else. Papyrus kissed me on the forehead before leaving for more training shortly after my awakening, which left me a deep, dark blue blush on my cheeks, leaving Papyrus doing his beautiful laughs of his. Alphys is getting more calm each time she sees me. The idea of me not particularly violent and dangerous like most demons made her more accepting of me, especially after learning the truth of me being Papyrus' brother. 

My injuries are predominantly healed on the most part. My black, skeletal wings are more clean of the ugly tears, my body essentially clear of the burnt marks, and my arms and legs returning back from their numbness. I swung my legs across the bed, wobbling a bit due to their temporary unused. I stretched out my arms upwards, creating satisfying popping noises, which felt good. I walked out of the room, wondering around the house like a newly bought cat. 

Then, I saw a yellow door, with a sign saying, "Keep Out!", being slightly opened. My mischievous urges compelled me to disregard the warning and proceed through very silently. The room revealed Alphys furiously working on complex equations.

She kept tapping on her chin with her pencil, murmuring incoherent noises of frustration.

"Ah... I don't get it. Why doesn't the equation work? I've been rechecking the numbers for the 3rd time!"

I leaned in slightly forward, quickly skimming over the paper with messy, yet neat scribbles and edits.

"Ya forgot to remove the 3 on the second line and there is a missing 8 on the 32nd line. That's why it doesn't work heh."

She fiercely jumped at my statement, nearly falling off from her chair. Alphys gasped and wheezed while taking deep, unsteady breathes.

"Holy moly- Sans, what are you doing in here?! Wait, h-how did you even get here?! There was a sign telling you to keep out!" Alphys airily puffed.

I began to snicker, my eyes turning more dark red every second.

"Heh heh heh.... Hehehe... W-welp, sorry Alp. Curiosity got the better of me heh..." I tightly tried to still my trembling shoulders. Ahh I want to see her reactions more.

 Alphys frowned uncomfortably.

"I-I guess... I-It's fine...? But anyway, how do you know?"

I stopped chuckling.

"Hmm? Know what?"

She pointed at her paper, "My equations and codes. You said something around removing a 3 on the second line and a missing 8? How would you know that?"

Oh, well shit. I completely forgot about my lab life. Pointing at complex problems and fixing mistakes is something I have always done and was ingrained to.

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "Eh, I dunno. But hey, why don't you try your checking the paper again? With the addition of some numbers being added and removed?"

She squinted her eyes at me suspiciously, then slowly turned her chair around and began rechecking her numbers, adding on to my suggestions.

She pounded her claws on the table in disbelief.

"I-Impossible... It- It  _worked!_ But- but  _how?"_ Alphys stared at me in wide, incredulous eyes 

"Heh I dunno, why, it's probably called-" I summoned a blue bone in the air, " _magic?"_

Alphys groaned. "Sans, that was terrible!"

I began to laugh again. Just before I dish out another joke, the door suddenly slammed open.

"Alphys!! He's gone! Sans is not in his-" Undyne froze, looking over the two of us with shock.

"U-Undyne...!"

"What is he doing in here...?" The warrior slowly shifted into a fighting stance, readying her spear on one of her hand.

Undyne's eyes are filled with hate, her face shaped into a growl, baring her sharp fangs.

"N-no Undyne! H-he didn't do anything wrong! ....well except for barging into my door without permission...-"

"WHAT?!" The guard's grip on the green spear nearly broke the weapon in half, her fists clamping even tighter.

"N-NO! It's nothing like that! Sans was just... helping me with my... w-work." Alphys said, with more of a question than an answer.

The fighter's eyes squinted in disbelief.

"Your work." Her words sounded very skeptical.

"...Y-yes...?" I could hear Alphys gulp from where I am standing, which is rather close to her.

"...Dude, I can't even understand your work! There're so many codes and crap in there that doesn't even make any sense! How would Sans even?" Undyne shrugged her hands as she scoffed.

"A-actually, that is ONE thing that I don't understand," Alphys turned her body towards me, "Sans, HOW did you understand this stuff? Only a scientist can understand this kind of work... Sans... WHO are you...?"

I shifted away my eyes from the trajectory of the angels. HOW did  _I_ messed up like this? Welp, can't risk telling them the whole truth. I would only give out a small piece of information for their hospitality, and trust I guess.

" _Me?_ Why, I'm just your normal, over-the-hill demon. And it was just by chance that I solved Alp's problem."

Alphys and Undyne didn't even looked convinced. Not even close.

Sheesh, tough crowd.

"Just kidding! I'm just interested in quantum physics and crap. Nothing special about that."

The doctor's eyes flashed open, her mouth wide agape.

"Q-quantum physics?! That's not... Why it's..." Alphys doesn't seem to know what to say.

" _YOU?_ In _quantum physics?_ Ha! Ridiculous! You're just a lazy, pile of bones of a skeleton!" Undyne roared in laughter.

"Wow Undyne, never knew you had the  _energy_ to insult poor skeletons like that! Why, I don't even have enough  _time_ to make such  _punny_ jokes!" I grinned.

Undyne slapped her webby hand into her forehead. "My god... Really?"

I stifled back a snicker. " _Positive."_  

"GRAAAHH!!" The warrior roared.

"No need to be so high-strung about it. It doesn't  _matter,_ at least not to you." I winked my left eye to the fuming fish warrior.

"GAAAH THAT'S IT! I'm done!" Undyne angrily stormed off the room, leaving me shaking with laughter and Alphys holding back a smile.

I wiped off my tears that were pooling around my eye sockets. 

"Ughh Sans... Was that really necessary?" Alphys rubbed her head in exhaustion.

"Snrrk.... Hehe... Y-yeah... Heh... Hehehehehe..." I couldn't stop laughing. Having a demon body only amplified the outcome of my puns and pranks.

"Sigh... Sans..." Alphys groaned, but could not keep her smile at bay.

"By the way Sans..."

My chuckles have softened then. I looked up towards her, giving her a grunt in response.

"It seems like you're really good at science, codes, equations, and the such... I've been struggling with this problem for days! So..." She paused for a second before continuing, "W-would you mind if you can maybe help me with my work?"

I stayed silent for a while. I'm tempted to accept her offer, but there's some risk involved. If I helped Alphys, would my true identity be known? I mean, they already know that I am Papyrus' brother. Well,  _was._ But is there any point to hiding stuff anymore? They already watched the video... Where I spilled out the truth to Papyrus. I bet they already know my true identity. But, won't this break the balance of this world? I shouldn't be even be able to remember my past life... We're not just designed to remember... My love for science has drastically dwindled ever since the resets started. Should I...?

Alphys nervously twiddled her thumbs together.

"Y-you don't have to agree if you really don't want to..." Alphys muttered.

Since there's virtually nothing to hide, then what's the point anymore? But... Just to make sure...

"Well Alphys," The scientist jumped at the sudden mention of her name, "Sure, I can stick around and help, but you need to promise me something. And you really need to  _mean_ it."

Alphys shuddered at the incoming possible threat or unreasonable demand that may shortly come.

"W-what is it...?" Now her fear can be clearly seen in plain sight.

"Sigh, sheesh Alphys, no need to tense up so much, I swear, it's not what you're thinking." I groaned. "I just want you to promise to not tell ANYONE about me. Not about my past or anything. Cause if you do..." I closed my eye sockets, "S O M E  T H I N G S  M I G H T  N O T  G O  W E L L ."

Now Alphys is trembling so bad, her eyes quivering in terror. She can't squeak out a peep.

I groaned in frustration. Ok, that certainly didn't go well as I planned. 

"Oh, uhh, shit, Alp? You 'kay there? Sorry, didn't mean to scare you bad. I didn't mean for that to happen..." I rubbed the back of my skull sheepishly.

Her shaking has calmed down for a very slightly bit, letting out the air she has been unconsciously holding in.

"I-it's o-okay... I guess..." She stuttered.

I inhaled the air deeply, something that skeletons don't even need to live. Or does everyone still need air to live? I mean, angels and demons are technically _dead_ at this point.

"Anyway, sorry about that. Just... don't tell anyone about me ok? I'm not gonna hurt you if you did,  _I promise._ All you have to do is to just not speak of me in front of others. Things will pretty much get... hairy, if you know what I mean?"

Her expression changed into something from confusion to a small drop of determination.

"...A-alright I won't speak of you. I-is that enough?"

I grinned. "Yeah, you got yourself a deal."

 

The next few days was particularly peaceful. My injuries have completely healed at this point and can go back to slacking off in work. Undyne decided to not make too much of a fuss about my presence. Apparently, she's now more comfortable after knowing that I won't harm anybody else, with the addition of the knowledge that I used to be Papyrus' brother. Of course, she still has her guard up whenever she sees me, but hey, that's just Undyne. Papyrus continued his "training" with Undyne, along with the annoying nagging to do my job. Alphys kept her promise and I diligently helped her around, which she was greatly thankful for. Papyrus' spaghetti was improving... somewhat. It still as the weird indescribably flavor. The outside is just badly burnt and overcooked, which he described as his "passion". It has been now a small routine to eat dinner with Papyrus... With Undyne and Alphys.

"Wow Pap, your spaghetti tastes... great." I mumbled over the 'crunchy' noodles in my mouth. At this point, I just turned off my tasting senses, for the sake of the world.

"WOWIE! THANK YOU SANS! HOWEVER, MY COOKING IS STILL..." Papyrus flinched at the flavor of the food, "A WORK IN PROGRESS. BUT NEVER WORRY! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CONTINUE TO IMPROVE HIS MASTERFUL SKILLS OF COOKING!"

"That's the spirit nerd!" Undyne's tortoise green wings flared up. "All you have to do is to just keep trying harder! Right Alphys?!"

The angel beside the warrior slightly jumped at the sudden mention of her name, then slowly nodding in agreement.

"That's right Paps. I bet all of your past spaghetti trials will just turn into an  _impasta_." I snickered.

Papyrus' eyeballs (I still wonder how the hell he does it) bulged out in annoyance. He abruptly stood, gripping his own skull with anger.

"OH MY GOD SANS! WHEN WILL YOU STOP WITH THE PUNS?! THEY'RE HORRIBLE!"

My eye lights paled slightly dark red. "Heh, don't you mean  _horribly funny?"_

Papyrus screeched so loudly. "NO SANS! THEY'RE HORRIBLE! HORRIBLY HORRIBLE AND TERRIBLE! AND YOU ALREADY USED THOSE TWO!"

I'm enjoying his hilarious reactions. "Hehe, did I? I don't remember. And aww, I didn't know you kept track of them." I flashed my shit-eating grin, feinting a fake affectionate coo, "Why, I'm so touched."

"Ngaaah! Stop with the crappy puns!" Oh goody, she's also affected.

"Oh Undyne, what ever  _cod_ you mean?"

Undyne stomped her foot on the ground so hard, it shook. 

"Stop with the fish jokes! I hate them!"

Heh. "Aww, I  _trout_ that you like them! Especially as they're not as  _fishy_ as my other jokes." My shoulders can't seem to stifle another huge burst of laughter. Even Alphys is miserably trying to hide her smile.

"NGAAAAAH!!! I just had enough of this!" Undyne stomped forward towards me.

"NOO UNDYNE! PLEASE DON'T NOOGIE THE SKELETON!" Papyrus tried to stop the rampaging guard.

Then suddenly, my tail is twitching.

"No Papyrus! He needs to learn that it's-"

The front door slammed open.

Everyone halted their movements, their faces turning to the direction of the loud bang. A slender male demon, with a white coat, glasses, and cracked eyes stood menacingly behind the door, a couple of monsters prepped up behind him. One of them a living mad, purple flame, who is greedily flashing a burning, wicked smile. The other one is a huge guard with bunny ears, it's eerie dark chill emanating from the armor. The tall demon stepped forward, his eyes focused coldly on the group of angels.

"...Hand him over."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this doesn't sound very rushed. I tried to keep the story a bit more flowing. Does this sound rushed? 
> 
> I'm going to try to keep the updates a bit more faster. Vacation is coming, and hopefully I will have enough time to continue writing. And by that, there's a chance that I will have to do summer work for extra credit or something. 
> 
> And yes, the two companions in the end are Grillby and RG 01, and there are reasons why they turned into demons. Why? Well, it's going to be in the next chapter.


	4. The Demon Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of demons has barged into the house. Sans is shaken by the familiar presence and faces. A personal demon has come to take a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I will have no excuse for being so darn late. Even for me, this amount of time delay is absolutely not getting funny. I really hate it. I really enjoy and appreciated for everybody's kind comments and kudos. Seriously, I really don't deserve it. But honestly, what did I do to deserve such kindness and readers? It's not even that great! But anyway, if I were to have any reason of why I'm being so darn late is either:
> 
> -I keep getting distracted by small hobbies like drawing and maybe even watching.  
> -"I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS TODAY!" and it ends me stuck on my chair, staring at my screen, figuring out how to place things in words.  
> -Reading fanfics.  
> -DISTRACTIONS  
> -Domestic complications.  
> -And writing complications.  
> -If I were to continue one writing session, it would always end with me writing only a few sentences.
> 
> So, I am truly sorry for taking such a FREAKING LONG TIME to update! Honestly, its really pissing me off. I'm glad that people are still reading this. So, without further ado, let's get started!
> 
> Oh, and happy 4th day of July guys! 
> 
> Starts in Sans POV.

 

  
  
  
"Hand him over"

Everyone remained silent. The demon in the white coat still remained his cold gaze. The ever familiar flame glared maddeningly towards us, his body loudly cracking flames and eyes dark with the intent to hunt. The armored demon stood still, a silent hate and emptiness piercing through his armor.

I froze. The demon in front of us unmistakably...

Papyrus snapped out from his small trance. "W-what??"

The demon stood still. "I will not repeat it again. Hand him over."

Undyne spoke up this time. "W-who are you?! And hand who over?!"

Our threat furrowed his eyes even more, growing impatient.

"...You foolish angels. This is why angels are very pathetic and stupid. I'm talking about Sans. He is a very important... asset to us. And he certainly does not have the right to be strung along with the likes of fools."

"You...!" Undyne summoned a furious green spear on her right hand, "How dare you insult us after barging into our home and demand Sans! Sans don't belong to you guys!"

"...And he certainly doesn't belong to you angels." the demon bit back.

Undyne strongly grips her spear, a battle posture setting in her body

"...You." Her pupils dilated into a furious slit. "...State your name."

"...I am Gaster, W.D. Gaster," he straightens his back once more, "I am the main leading scientist of the demons, and we have come here to collect Sans."

"...No." Undyne's shoulder is shaking with anger. "Sans is NOT your play thing and NOT your belonging or something that you own! He is his own and you can't ever control him!"

"Sans... is a part of us. A demon, Nonetheless. Surely, you know what demons do?" Gaster smirked in amusement. "...They lie."

"They hurt, trick, and bewitch others. Obviously, YOU, of all angels, would understand that the most right?"

Papyrus, who remained uncharacteristically silent, looked at me, then to Undyne with a sad, yet determined face.

"Now, enough of this farce." Gaster glared menacingly at me, "We will not waste any more time. So Sans, I command you to step up this instant and return to us."

Now Papyrus was alarmed. "N-NO!" He clung onto me very hard, showing no signs to loosen his grip. "N-NO! I- I WON'T LET YOU!"  

"...I will give you one more chance to cooperate." Gaster's cold eyes looked as if he's ready to pounce.

"NO." Papyrus answered immediately without any second thought.

"I see. What a shame." Gaster remarked. "If words would not work... Then," The demon snapped his bony fingers. "We would use _force_ instead."

The fire demon and the armored monster lunged towards us in frightening speed. The living flame hungrily smirked in anticipation as his hands, cloaked in flame.

The bunny monster lunged towards the angels, Undyne summoning her spears and her weapon met metal.

The fire monster, on the other hand, ran to me with frightening speed. His face displayed a wicked sloppy grin, flames crackling in delight. I conjured up a strong bone, fending off and dodging the enemy's flurries of jabs and kicks. He, then, delivered a swift arm chop to my face, which I held off with my good bone. The fiend applied more force, pushing me down to the ground as I tried to push him out.

"...Grillby." I gasped out.

The flame cocked his head in confusion, then into a fearful hum of delight.

"...Sans," Grillby smirked. "You know my name. How?" Grillby suddenly pushed even more harder, earning a shocked cry from my throat.

I didn't say anything, rather I'm more focused on fending off his purple red arm, which confuses me even further. Why? What happened to Grillby? What just happened for him to turn into a demon?

Grillby hungrily gazed into my eye sockets.

"You are weak. I cannot understand why the officials are so bent on capturing you. What is so important about you?" He pushed in slightly more harder. "Tell me..."

My bones rattle from the sheer force being pushed down on my body. Even though my body is now stronger, it has never always been suited for being physical and always on the power.

My patella creaks and rattles from the opposing pressure from both sides of the bones. I need to do something. Really quick. Or else my bones might just snap from the strain.

Materializing red pointy bones silently manifested behind Grillby's unguarded back. As soon as they were about to pierce the living flame, Grillby snapped one arm in instinct and caught a bone without a flinch. The bone were crushed to dust and the other bones burned to ashes in the hellish fire that surfaced from nowhere. Grillby smirked at me.

"...You're even more stupid than I thought. Honestly, what did even the higher ups even see in you? I cannot fathom to see their interest." His arm increased in temperature. "And yet... That attack was cowardly. Now they want a _coward?"_

I grinned. "Heh heh, funny to hear that from a demon like _you_." A demon... Grillby as a demon... Just... What on the Underground happened?

"Papyrus! Alphys! Just get out of here! I'll try to fend off this demon while you guys escape!" Undyne, on the background, yelled towards the unarmed angels.

Papyrus quivered in fear. "B-BUT UNDYNE-

"Nng!" Undyne was having trouble against the bunny demon. Her eyes are dilated like cat and ferocity exude from her body.

"Just... JUST GO!" Undyne stabbed the demon with floating spears, except the demon just dodged out of the way, hitting off some other spears against his' and charged on forward with an attack readied in his body.

Papyrus and Alphys looked very conflicted. They kept looking back at the captain and to each other back and forth with panic.

I can't help but to keep my eyes off the angels. I... I can't risk Papyrus dying off again. Not now, not ever, especially that there're no more resets in this world.

My attention was stolen once again by Grillby, whom nearly sliced my ribs in half by his sharp, searing hot hands as I did a quick step back with one of my foot.

"Your enemy is _right here_. Don't you go and distract yourself with those white pieces of trash."

"'M not. And don't call them that." I growled angrily.

Grillby's flames flared up in anger as irritation overcame his features.

"...I'm getting tired of this idiocy! You know what? Forget this shit of keeping you alive. _I'll just crush you to dust and ashes._ " Grillby snarled with resentment and aggravation, his purple flames growing even more fierce and darker.  
  
  
  


_It was quiet in Snowdin. Not a trace of a single monster in sight, except for the all-familiar traces of a monster's remnants in the snow. None of his regulars came back to his bar. Whispers of an evacuation from fearful monsters scuttled around quietly. "A dangerous human is on the loose!" "They have killed all of the canine guards!" "We need to evacuate!_ _ Quick _ _!"_

_Upon hearing those words, Grillby decided to abandon all of his items at the bar and head way to Hotland, save for a few healing items just in case he needed them. The river person is currently unavailable to lend their boat to the remaining survivors, according to the frantic whispers of monsters. He hoped that the human won't trash his bar. He also dearly hoped that the killer won't murder his poor little children... Fuku did nothing wrong. And Ena is a passionate little flame. They should be already in the evacuation center, right? And they surely must be waiting for him... Grillby wasted no time packing in a few burgers and fries, a few bottles of ketchup just in case that Sans want them._

 

_The air bit the gentle flames of Grillby, sending cringes of pain to his nonexistent nerves. His shoes crunched sharply on the dust-stained snow, not making the trip any more pleasant. He shortly came in contact with the moist ground of Waterfall that borders the floors of Snowdin. Grillby hated Snowdin. Not only the soft trickles of water in the caves causes his flame to hiss in pain, but also a watery environment is just not suited to any kind of fire elementals. Water elementals may prefer this type of environment, but not him. Not Grillby._

_The dark caves soon gave way to the beautiful lakes and flowers. No matter how much Grillby hated this place, he'd loved the peaceful serenity of the glowing waters and the like. The flame once wanted to touch the cold, misty waters, but he had learned that doing so will cause a tremendous amount of damage and pain to his body._

_Just as Grillby was about to leave, a monsters screech rang throughout the air. It fell silent for a while, a young child trekking through the moist ground, leaving dusts in its wake. The child has a crimson red cheek, along with it's ominous unmerciful eyes. Grillby simply stood in shock after witnessing the rampaging human for himself. The human stopped, their eyes scanning the flames body with great curiosity._

_Without warning, they charged forward with their knife readily pointed towards the elemental's direction. The knife passed through Grillby's body, inflicting damage onto his soul, some external parts flickered erratically. Grillby took a step back, clutching into its dimly burning arm, one leg losing almost all senses of feeling. The child simply smiled, gripping their knife tighter._

_Fear quickly dawn on the fire elemental. 'I need to escape...' Was all Grillby could think. He wasted no time turning around and limp desperately to get away from the human. He turned around to see the human giggling to themselves. Despite the growing numbness of his leg, Grillby took a deep breath and ran as fast as possible his body can take him. The human gave chase, but not fast enough to catch up to him. Eventually, the dark figure of the child slowly grew smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. Grillby panted and puffed, the damage on his soul throbbing so clearly that the sudden exhaust of energy did not make things any better. The flame felt his HP drop down bit by bit in addition to his nearly depleted HP._

_By some sort of miracle, Grillby has set foot the familiar ground of Hotland. A wave of high heat crashed into his features, giving him more energy to move on forward. There's no sign of the human, giving a slight sense of safety. Grillby paused for a moment. He was tired. Any more heavy strain in his body will turn his whole being to dissipate, soul shattering to millions of pieces._

_HP: 6/56_

_So his HP has dropped down by a huge chunk of 50 points... This is certainly not a good situation, for at any moment, anything unfortunate may happen. Grillby carefully took out his small bag packed with food. He would have never expected to use his food in such a way to heal his nearly depleted HP. The bartender took out a once-cold burger, the extremely high temperatures of Hotland thankfully warming up his cold items. He took a bite of the steaming burger, the latter going down inside his body. The food dispersed, converting into energy and magic._

_HP: 37/56_

_The flame licked his oil-stained fingers, an act which is not exactly necessary as the oil simply fueled his flames even more. He grabbed a few fries from the bag and popped them into the inside of this mouth. Grillby felt like his magic reserves have been filled out to the maximum._

_HP: 56/56_

_Grillby packed in the leftovers as every single bit of food could just be the thing save his life. There's no moment to lose. Grillby's children, Fuku and Ena, may have been very well waiting for him at this very moment. He can't wait so see the happy faces of the little children, one pouting in gladness and one giggling and jumping in excitement and happiness. And so, Grillby stood up and walked on closer to the Royal Scientist's lab, to the evacuation site. Not much more distance to cover._

 

_The Lab is practically within sight, won't take any longer now to see all of his other regulars, his children, and especially now, Sans. Grillby's shoes crunched on the ground in excitement, threading even closer to evacuation. Within a few seconds, he stood between the crossroads that also led to the lab. Grillby took a deep breath, his soul feeling light with gladness and anticipation, to advance forward and meet his-_

_A young voice screeched loudly in the background, accompanied with terrified sobs and pants. Strange instinct told him to hide, but where? His trembling eyes gazed on the steps leading to one of the river person's favorite lake. Without hesitation, he leaped out and crouched on the descending steps, slightly away from view. His limited view shortly revealed a small child- no, 2 young monsters in tears and fear. One of them tripped and the other one halted in their tracks and tried to help out the fallen one. Grillby wanted to help the poor children, but his legs were stuck on the ground, unable to budge an inch, save for his trembles and shivers._

_Grillby's head and neck seem to be the only parts functioning. He leaned slightly up above the stairs, giving a more clear view and details on the heavily distressed children. Grillby's soul dropped to the ground, his eyes not seeing anything other than the 2 children on the ground._

 

**_It was his children. It was both Fuku and Ene._ **

 

_Ene was crying her eyes out on the floor, Fuku struggling helplessly to pull her up. Grillby forced his legs to **move**. To budge even at least an inch. Fuku and Ene cried their soul out, pleading out for help. To anyone. Anyone at all._

 

_Grillby numbly stood up, trembling in after-shock and fear. Willpower and determination were being exhausted to the limit, in an attempt to save his children._

_It was then until a lone figure stood in front of the young monsters. The figure held up a wicked smile, clutching onto their knife greedily. The kids did not move an inch, clutching to each other, palpitating with absolute terror. The figure grinned quietly, raising their knife in what seem to be a slow motion._

_'No...'_

 

_The knife is coming down._

 

_'No...!_

_The children's face fell into utter despair, voicing out their pleas of mercy._

 

_'Please stop...'_

 

_Their eyes filled with deep with hopelessness and resignation, a blade being reflected in their eyes._

 

_'I'm begging you... Please stop..."_

 

_The human's eyes were filled with malice and glee._

 

_Grillby's body moved on forward in desperation, gloves reaching out, stretching to the fullest._

_The young elementals closed their eyes and braced themselves in acceptance of the inevitable death. Whispering a soft name._

_Tears fell from their cheeks to the ground._

 

_"D-daddy..."_

 

_SLASH!_

 

_Heads dropped to the scorching dirt and earth, their expressions blank and empty._

_" **NOOOOOO!!!** " The bodies of lifeless lump of fire slowly dissipated in Grillby's arms as he caught their shoulders about to topple. _

 

_Whoosh!_

 

_Gray wisps of young flame remnants scattered across the air, turning into dark and empty ashes as they slipped in through his fingers.  
_

_His children are gone._

_Grillby's lugubrious face wept and wept, a cry of desperation and loss roar within his chest. Grillby's head curled up in the dark, dull ashes, gripping into every possible grain of their residues._

_All because of his cowardliness._

_The human looked amuse, saying nothing at all._

_Grillby's mind is blank, saving for the fact that he just watched his family die. Heavy anguish filled up his soul, being detached to almost anything._

_Grillby doesn't feel anything anymore, everything seems so worthless._

_Grillby remained in stagnant numbness, not noticing the nearing footsteps of a dusty creature._

_Not noticing the small shrug of boredom of the **demon**. Not noticing the slow slash of a blade. Not feeling the searing pain of the cut. Not noticing his sight drifting into a tango of blur. Not noticing his body slump forward in a pile of ashes._

_Fuku's and Ene's ashes._

 

_Ahh, how it felt so rough in his dying flames. How the world felt so cold, so empty. His spark and glow wavering to a grim gradient, the light orange flickering to silvery ash._

_It's so cold._

_The human normally walked to the lab, the door sliding open and closing with a huff._

_Everything feels so cold._

_Grillby's body is reduced to a mere soot._

_It's so... cold._

 

 

 

 

 

The fight is not getting any easier. My eyes kept flicking back and forth towards Paps and others. Undyne loudly cursed, which I can tell that she regretted not wearing her armor. She sustained blow after blow, pushing back with whatever force she can manage. Undyne struggled with her opponent, that I can also tell. 

A sweep kick nearly threw me out of balance as I back step in instinct. Grillby switched from using his arms as a searing sword to using quick jabs and kicks. He seems to be also getting faster. His movements get faster and faster, only leaving phantom trails of swift wisps. All I can do  is dodge and keep sending unstable bones behind him.

Grillby easily snapped off the 7th bone, looking a bit irritated.

"Really? The great great demon Sans I've been sent out to assist the capture is just a pathetic wimp? You're ridiculously WEAK. Pathetic. _Trash._ " Grillby growled. "Not only you're hilariously weak, you're also _stupid._ "He added, throwing a dangerously near jab to my left. "You mingle with those stupid angels. You can see that they're even having trouble with a simple demon guard."

I was about to retort into something, only to be distracted by the loud clanks and blows in the background. Undyne is sweating profusely, shielding off the cold offending spear from her enemy. The bunny in armor, however, remains cold. Not a single sign of struggle or difficulty can be found in his features. Rather, the demon is silent, composed, ready to deliver another heavy blow with no hesitation in his eyes. Just like some times when the human walks around with an empty expression on their face, determined to carry out their... whatever they wanted to accomplish. 

Alphys and Papyrus frowned. Their body kept moving around, going from moving forward, then suddenly halting from their movements. Papyrus' soul pulsed with desperation. To help his dear friend. To not just sit around, not doing anything. But their soul also cried out in warning. To not burden the captain any more than he should. I can feel it. That intense conflict clashing within him. 

 

Gaster stared at me with curiosity, his one finger tapping onto his chin as in thinking. His eyes glinting in wonder, mouth stretching into amusement and malice. 

Chills went down from my spine as his face contorted into something that is familiar. Those eyes and smile... strongly resembles the intention of a being that seeks to exploit one's weaknesses. To wreak havoc and damage into somebody else. It's very similar to _that kid._

Without warning, Gaster leaped towards Papyrus and Alphys, Undyne unable to move from her spot, being busy from fighting her opponent.

My soul trembled with fear, sudden adrenaline pumping in throughout my body. 

 

Papyrus is going to die.

 

I pushed off the attacking Grillby with all of my strength, ignoring all of his protests. I ran in the direction of the unmoving angels.

 

He's going to disappear forever.

 

Papyrus' eyes enlarged with the nearing demon, sharp claws outstretched and a wide, evil smile nearly splitting his face apart.

 

He'll be gone for good.

 

My arm reached out to the fullest in the vain effort to reach him.

 

Gaster is going to reach him before me.

 

Papyrus conjured up a bone, bracing himself for the imminent attack.

 

Time seemed to be stuck in slow motion. Papyrus shakily gripped his bone in front of him. Gaster is just a few meters away from him.

 

I'm not gonna make it. Everything was going all smoothly. Papyrus was making us his love-filled spaghetti. He was never to be tormented by the painful slashes from the human. Back then, everything was supposed to be temporary. But not anymore. Anything that happens at this point will be _permanent_. The moment that claw reaches him...

 

_He will be gone for good._

 

Fury possessed my body. I ran with a cry. Black and red wisps emanated from my core. They stung painfully. I felt like my chest is about to be ripped out, yet I continued running. My soul burns. I nearly tripped from the burning agony. 

Something within me wanted to come out. That feeling grew stronger and stronger, as if something is about to materialize. I felt my whole entire being engulfed in this... darkness. This pure malice and hate. This intense fury and deep intent to... kill. 

My head felt so light, yet so thick. I'm losing my sense of feeling... All of my thoughts and process of thinking is getting fuzzy. My senses are slowly dripping to a dark goo. My eyesight blurs, everything dissipating like clouds and the world turned black. 

 

 

I opened my eyes, which I don't remember closing them at all. Everything is dark. Not a single streak of light can be found, except for myself. There's no light, yet there're no shadows. Everything seems stagnant. 

I let my eyes wander around in this... room? There're no walls either. My mind felt fuzzy. My thought process is in shambles. 

I can't remember anything. But I'm missing something very important. Something more important than my life. 

Life? Am I even alive? But if I'm alive, I shouldn't have any consciousness? I... need to know. Something is wrong.

Wrong? What is wrong? What is going on? I feel so confused. I need information. JUST WHAT IS GOING ON-

As if in on cue, a small portrait glimmered on my peripheral vision. 

My soul pounded rapidly. A portrait? What is a portrait doing in here?

I walked towards the small little frame, picking it up in contrast to the big difference in the environment. The wood felt smooth, yet rough in my bones. 

The moment I looked at the photo in the portrait, lighting struck my head as memories came back. The person in the picture, which I had first regarded as someone I didn't know, was somebody I _do_ know. And I value him as the most important person in my whole entire life. Life would be boring and not worth living if he weren't there... Papyrus.

I clutched my skull tightly as more snips of images streak through my mind. 

 

_Gaster leaped towards Papyrus and Alphys, Undyne unable to move from her spot, being busy from fighting her opponent._

 

...Gaster?

 

_Papyrus' eyes enlarged with the nearing demon, sharp claws outstretched and a wide, evil smile nearly splitting his face apart._

 

 P-Papyrus?!

 

_Papyrus shakily gripped his bone in front of him. Gaster is just a few meters away from him._

 

Papyrus is in danger. Oh god I remember now. Gaster barged inside the living room in his desire to capture me... And in the end, he suddenly reached out to Papyrus... Oh god. Oh god. I... I need to save him! I can't botch this up like I used to! Or else, Papyrus will be...!

" **No need to worry about that.** "

I quickly turned around from a voice behind me. It was... myself...?

The creature smiled a dark grin. He definitely looks like me, save for some features that differ from myself. He wore the same black and red hoodie that I wear, only a tone darker. He exuded this thick, ominous aura that would have almost immediately suffocated me if I only had lungs. His half-lid eye sockets held intense red eye lights that sharply contrasts mine. His body screamed out red flags of DANGER.

" **Heya.** " He greeted nonchalantly.

I glared at him, taking a careful step back. 

"Who are you?" I growled.

This other 'Sans' simply raised both his hands in a shrug.

" **Woah hey, no need to get feisty.** " He grinned. " **But to answer your question, why, I'm you.** "

I scoffed. "Bullshit."

This 'Sans' kept grinning, not even a single frown can be seen from his face.

" **Hehe, I thought nothing can get under your skin.** " I glowered at him. " **Woah hey chillax. No need to get mad.** " He smirked.

His aura is getting really suffocating, so hard to breathe. The energy is getting even more tense and thick.

I summoned a firm, dark-colored bone, readying for any kind of wild assault. "Answer my question. Who are you?"

'Sans' giggled, but only to narrow his half-lid gaze into a squint.

" **Hehehe... What can I expect from myself? But fine, since ya really want to know. I'm YOU. Like, the YOU inside of you, get it?** " 'Sans' said.

The ME inside of me? What does he mean by that?

'Sans' chuckled at my face.

" **Hehehe, you look so confused. Allow me to elaborate.** " He took a deep breath, which I don't think is really necessary.

" **Like I said, I am YOU, your inner _you_. The part of you who was engulfed in grief and suffering. The part of you that knows that 'whatever you do is pointless'. The you that shivers in agitation at the mere mention of the human, who had taken all of your loved ones- no, your _world,_ over and over again. The you that you basically hide from everybody else. And more importantly...**" He paused. " **I am also the you who will, without hesitation, destroy anyone who will inflict harm on the ones you love.** " He smiled, the redness in his eyes glowing more strong than from a few seconds ago. It's suffocating.

" **Do you finally get it? I am the manifestation of your feelings, desire, and being. Oh, and I am also your demon, heh.** " He ended.

I remained silent. He is the inner me? In other words, my emotions? And more importantly, he is the expression of my desire and being? But how...

'Sans' only laughed.

" **I guess it's a lot to take in heh. But right now, you don't have to think about it too much.** "

I was quickly roused from my thoughts, looking at him in confusion.

"...What?"

'Sans' tipped over in laughter, his laugh seeming to echo in the darkness.

" **Hehehe... In fact, you don't have to do anything at all.** " Dark crackles of magic exuded out from him, a sudden bone striking me straight to my chest.

The air buzzed harshly. My soul pulsated faintly, my eye lights flickered weakly as I clutched tightly to my chest. I glared at him as my knees surrendered to the floor.

" **Heh.** " The red-eyed skeleton loomed over me, his grin about to split his skull apart alongside with his half-lid eyes. 'Sans' slowly faded into the darkness, save for his eye lights that glowed fiercely in contrast to the surroundings. My eyelids felt heavy, nearly equivalent to the numbing sensation spreading throughout my body.

" **Just chillax and lemme take care of everything. That's what we do best right?** "

 

 

 

 

Papyrus' POV

 

A loud explosion surfaced in front of me, covering my eye sockets from any incoming shattered floor pieces. I coughed, peering out from my arms, only to discover horrible negative magic crack in the air. Gaster halted in his tracks just in time to avoid crashing directly into the black, sharp bones that sprouted out from the ground. Behind the intimidating bones stood Sans, who was looking at the ground silently.

"...S...Sans?" I took a step forward, only to be burned by this dark, _evil_ aura that emanated from him. I clutched onto my hand, which strongly ached from a thick scorch mark. I looked up to Sans again, but he looked different. Sans felt... hungry. As in he was thirsty to rip out somebody else's throat. But not only that, he also had a menacing tail, which whipped the ground loud and violently. His horns also grew bigger, sharper than Undyne's weapon. But besides all of that, what disturbed me the most was Sans' eyes. It was blood RED.

Without warning, Sans leaped towards Gaster, pushing him against the wall hard, gripping hungrily at his neck. Gaster choked as he tried to release himself from his enemies' clutches. Sans' hand did not budge even a slight bit.

Sans grinned ecstatically, his eye sockets burning and flaring vigorously red.

" **Heya.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I told you guys, I really suck at writing battle scenes. And if you guys noticed, Grillby's backstory IS written in 3rd person, I guess. It's not that cruel... right...? Damn, this is the chapter I've been waiting for! Inner demon Sans! Oh, and I was planning to write more, but I felt like the slight gap between the chapters would have been more better than writing it in one.
> 
> Edit: Okay, so I've now remembered that Fuku existed in the game. I thought that she was a made up character in the fandom, so I refrained to add her in as I don't want to 'steal' characters. Until I checked out the wiki and her game sprite.
> 
> So uhh, she's in there now. Farewell Eithne.


	5. Two Sides of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demonic Sans finally makes his show. A little bit of memories are shown. Implied memories of rape. and some... 'mild' torture here and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated New Year everyone!
> 
> I'm truly sorry for the horrendous wait. I practically suddenly lost motivation to even write stuff. Then there's also anxiety constantly plaguing me. But golly I'm truly so sorry. I know I've said that many several times. I really appreciated the comments of appreciation, but then suddenly the prospect of continuing just suddenly went... weird. 
> 
> I'm not sure if you guys caught the on hiatus edit on description, but I refrained on chaptering one because I just don't want people to have high hopes, only to find out it's not an update.
> 
> There's that weird mentality of making things "perfect" even though my writing has so many horrible flaws everywhere. Then my time also went to drawing. Then before prepping myself to actually do it, time passed by and I soon got extremely busy from now on. Waking at 6 am and going home at an approximate 6 pm isn't really something I'm fond of. Then there's anxiety of competition I'm finding to absolutely hate it's just... bad. There's so much pressure people putting on me and... in short, not a good time :).
> 
> But now let's get this out of the way and let's get started!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh yeah and before reading, this is a bit important. Since an enormous amount of time has passed since then, my writing style changed. I had the top portion written out before dropping out. Now I find third-person more comfortable and now this chapter will be mostly in that perspective.

" **Heya.** "

 

The room fell silent, save for the choking noises gurgling in the air. The bunny monster, and even Grillby, stood in shock as they stared down towards Sans and Gaster.

 

White, sharp claws tightly gripped Gaster's throat as he desperately tries to rip off the tightness around his neck. Furious purple eyes choked against the hungry grip as cracking noises came out between Gaster's head and the wall he was being crushed into.

 

"L-let go of me, you imbecile!"

 

'Sans' paused for a bit, as if thinking whether to let go or not.

 

" **...Nah, no thanks. Don't think so.** " Sans grinned, before slamming Gaster's head multiple times into the wall with a ferocity that can be compared to a wild beast.

 

This Sans... It feels very wrong. This can't be Sans. He felt fake, but he'd never felt ever so true and real before. My soul pounded with anxiousness. Fearful anticipation ringing out.

 

Gaster raised one arm, flinging forth angry bones without hesitation behind the smiling skeleton.

 

Without looking back, Sans winked and the bones exploded with a loud bang.

 

" **Wow doc, you, uhh, really like to swing those things around eh?** " Sans grinned down at the flailing scientist.

 

" **Thanks for throwing me a bone. How about I also give you something else in return?** "

 

With glee, Sans slammed Gaster's head into the wall, the huge impact leaving a giant crater in the pounded spot.

 

Gaster groaned, exhaustion reflecting on his face, despite being a skeleton.

 

Sans looked unimpressed. Amused even.

 

" **Gee doc, I haven't done anything fun yet. Sheesh, so impatient.** " Sans made little clicking noises inside his skull.

 

The demon guard abandoned their fight with their enemy, except for Grillby, and head straight to the grinning skeleton.

 

Suddenly, souls flashed blue, pulling down the captured demons directly to the ground. The opposing demons shivered and twitched from the force, raising up their heads with a struggle. Their heads flopped down with a crash.

 

Sans winked, a laugh working his way from his throat. " **Jeez, you guys are rude. Me and lil ol' Gasty here are just about to have fun.** " He held up a long bone, roughly jamming it in the space between Gaster's radius and ulna. Gaster let out a pained cry, only to glare hatefully towards Sans' glee.

 

" **Mmm... We're just getting started you know. I know for sure that you will enjoy this.** " Sans' hummed, his eye sockets curved up in amusement... and laced in malice and hate.

 

My body can't move. It's not like there's any magic to hold me down, but... the sheer animosity radiating from his body is suffocating. Air that I didn't even know I'm holding down my throat threatened to come out.

  
Yet something within me pounds anxiously, that any sort of movement may be... dangerous. Risky even. Especially how Sans is just itching to rip apart anyone that comes near him. Like a hungry predator awaiting any movement from his prey.

 

"Y-you...! How dare you inflict harm towards me! I command you to release me at once!" The scientist yelled out. "Punishments will be reduced to a certain extent once you heed to my orders," Gaster growled. "But it is not like your sentence will be light."

 

Sans paused again, but this time, he looked more excited.

 

" **Mmm? Nah. No thanks. I'll just do things my way.** "

 

And with that, he threw off Gaster's body ferociously. His skull hitting the ground first with a slight crack. Before he could even lift his head, Sans slammed a big bone to Gaster's ribs, bone piercing deep through the floor, painfully pinning down the scientist, along with 3- no, perhaps 4 ribs broken.

 

Gaster was rendered paralyzed, unable to move, save for the pained shivers of his bones.

 

Sans looked down at his enemy (prey), his eternal glee and power gleaming darkly in his eye lights.

 

" **This is pretty boring.** " Sans said.

 

 

Gaster's hatred was seeping out without barrier, his eye lights reduced to mere pinpricks, his jaws cracking under the pressure of his teeth grind.

 

"Y-y-you...! I...! I will murder you... I will crush your bones to dust like no any other...!!- AHHHH!" Ribs cracked easily under the weight of Sans’ leg.

 

" **You know, you're starting to get on my nerves. And I don't have them.** " Strong legs grinded Gaster's neck, a huge crack getting bigger and bigger with every grind.

 

Gaster shook with agony. Words were left to die out under the pain and pressure.

 

" **Why so blue?** " Sans asked. " **Oh wait, that was a wrong pun. Eh whatever,** " He shrugged. "Blue is close enough to purple."

 

Gaster wheezed, his eye sockets nearly cracking in half, the strain from the pain and pressure.

 

Sans huffed in humor, red eyes scanning the pain-wracked skeleton in hilarity.

 

" **Orange you glad that I've been taking this waay too easy?** " Sans sneered. " **Come on, did you really think that this is the worse of this?** "

 

Sans quickly detached one of Gaster's leg from his body, the thin magic connecting his femur to his pelvis. Purple eye lights flickered in fear as the lights scanned the eager red, looking down with Gaster's removed leg with boredom.

 

Sans grabbed the femur with his one hand, tibia and fibula on the other side... before breaking off another magic bond that holds the bones together. Gaster grunted, feeling another of his joints being separated by force.

  
Sans positioned the femur standing straight into the ground. The bone positioned like a wood piece in a stump, to be hacked in half with an ax. Sans grinned as his foot was placed on top of the bone.

 

Gaster stared hard at Sans, a renewed fear kindled in his body. "What... W-what are you doi- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Sans grinded down Gaster's bone violently. Rough, twisting motions dug deep into the bone, marrow squelching out in numbers. Gaster desperately attempted to breathe, but his screams only proved that to be impossible.

 

Small and big splinters popped out every second from the slowly, yet painfully mowed down bone. Bloodcurdling shrieks and screams ripped out Gaster's throat. Marrow, magic, blood and every little pieces that are inside of Gaster contaminated the round-like germs. Sans seemed unfazed, his look simply hummed in content as he fed off from the tortured cries.

 

The... look on Sans' face... absolutely terrifies me. His soul hummed with excitement, his expression all calm, yet filled with pure glee. This is all wrong. All completely wrong.

  
My body shook with infallible fear. Sans... or so I think, seems to be enjoying this. My body refused to move. Not only from the intense pressure Sans' body exudes, but from Sans himself.

 

"E-enough!!! No... No more!! I- I can'tttttt!!! STOP!! I- I surrender! P-please!!" Gaster, at this point, cried with hopelessness. Pure agony was etched into his face. His eyes begged Sans to cease with his grind.

 

Gaster's outcries were relentless, slowly dwindling down to pained shudders and choked cries as the last of his femur was crushed completely to dust.

 

Sans, on the contrary, thrummed with satisfaction, nonetheless still unsatisfied.

 

" **No need to get relaxed yet, we're still just getting started G.** " He chuckled.

 

Gaster's stream of tears poured down even harder, his eye sockets clenched down in grief.

 

" **Hmm... What to do...** " Sans paused, as if contemplating his next action.

 

Gaster did not move, or yet perhaps could not move.

 

Silence filled the room, which felt like hours when it was only for a few seconds.

 

 

 

"No... No more... Please... I- I begged of you... I, Gaster, of the Demon's Scientist, p-promised you that I shall do anything of w-what you asked..." Gaster begged. "I-I will gladly put down all of my pride...! Pl-please... No more..." He pleaded, huge, uncontrollable blob of tears falling painfully down his cheeks.

  
Sans looked rather amused. Short, small bony fingers gently grazed the tear-stained cheeks. Gaster looked up towards Sans, his glimmer of hope evident on his face.

Without warning, Sans snapped off a piece of Gaster’s rib cage. Gaster screamed, his hoarse throat burning raspy sore.

 

“ **I don’t remember telling you to speak.** ” Sans growled dangerously. Gaster struggled to breathe, fear and high anxiety overcoming his soul.

  
“ **And this isn’t you at all G. You never beg for anything. Even at the cost of your life, you never beg.** ” The rib piece dangled around, the broken skeleton heaving painfully. “ **Never. With your ego and pride, you never did.** ”

  
Gaster didn’t answer. The pain in his rib cage is proving far too much for him to handle. Eye sockets shut tight as raspy breaths pulsed through his soul.

  
Sans threw the bone straight to Gaster’s battered ribcage. Contact was nearly made as the projectile closely stood near his soul, pulsing harder in wary in return.

  
Sadness and fear ached in my soul. This isn’t Sans. This Sans couldn’t be Sans, despite my non-existent gut telling me otherwise. This “Sans” is… too brutal. Too unforgiving. Too merciless. Too… cruel.

  
I hesitantly placed a foot step forward. The boot crunch was soft, yet hearable enough for Sans to turn his head around. His grin was fixed between a frown and a smile, but being forcefully tugged up into a grin.

  
“S-Sans…!” I yelled out. He stopped his assault with the scientist, only holding a very tight grip on his neck. How the ensnared bone looked so fragile, very faint cracks webbing out from the grip.

  
He grinned down at me softly, yet with an edge.

  
“ **Yes Papyrus?** ” His voice was gentle, but there was an underlying bite to it. Sans don’t normally call me “Papyrus”. Mostly “Pap” or “Pappy”. Or the few accidental “Bro” he says either when he slipped out or when he slept.

  
I swallowed loudly, bracing for whatever impact it may come after this.

  
“Sans.”

  
Bright, yet dark red eye sockets met mine.

“Sans, please. T-this? This is not you. You- you can’t be this…. cruel. So soulless that you partake in pleasure to the doctor’s screams. Please, Sans, this is enough. I- I can’t bear to see you like this!”

  
I warily inspected his face and his body movements, anticipating any hint or signs of aggression. He didn’t move, nor twitch. His expression did not change either. Finally, he snorted. One that doesn’t mean humor.

“ **Hey Papyrus, bro. Whatever are you talking about? It’s me, Sans. Ya know, your brother?** ”

  
My fingers twitched. “Sans- brother. This- this can’t be you. I- I know you! You are the most kindest! H-humerus as you say it!” There was a chuckle.

  
“No matter what, I- I know that there is a glimmer of the good person inside of you. The you of someone who, before all of this, might have been… my family? The most kindest and may have taken care of me through my whole life?”

  
Sans remained silent. He didn’t move, save for the red/blue static flickering in his eye sockets. It settled on red and he closed his eyes, looking calm.

  
“ **Papyrus, bro. I think that you’re missing something out. But,** ” He revealed openly his eyes, magic flashing bright dark. “ **This is me. But you already know that don’t you?** ”

  
I sucked in air quietly.

  
**“I already did the explanation earlier, which I’m lazy to repeat. But for now, I have some stuff I need to finish,** ” And his eye lights went out with a grin, his focus shifting down to Gaster. “ **I just need to give somebody a b a d t i m e.** ”

 

  
Sans’ POV (Third person)

Eye sockets opening, Sans’ senses gradually came back to his numb body. It also wasn’t easy to get rid of the fuzz in his head.

  
Sans shakily stood up, only to nearly fall over from the dull aching pain of where the other Sans struck him.

  
‘More like skewered.’ Sans thought.

  
Besides the pain, the skeleton tried to focus on his surroundings, ignoring the pain. There was practically nothing as far as the eye can see.

  
The silence was deafening. Sans paced around, or the idea of pacing at least. There aren’t any floors, or walls and roof either. Just darkness stretching out everywhere. It was unnerving at the least.

 

Underneath the soundlessness of the ‘room’, Sans could see a small light afar from his location. Short bony legs trudged towards it. Curiosity pulsed through his non-existent veins.

  
As Sans gotten closer to the light, the illuminating source slowly makes out a circle. A ball, so light it’s comforting.

  
The skeleton carefully touched the ball. A reaction was made as he flinched away. The ball, humming bright then condenses back to its previous shade. The object silently whispered voices. Colors. Emotions.

  
Once again, Sans decided to prolong his physical contact, or whatever physicality can be considered as in this back space. The surface was smooth as glass, yet soft as light. Strangely as it was, it’s hard to ‘touch’ the surface, yet it is somehow ‘feelable’.

  
Pushing through a slightly bit harder, spider-webbed lines cracked and the hum grew louder. It grew brighter and brighter until the ball burst into little pieces, some flying straight to Sans-

  
_“i-it hurts! p-please!”_

  
Sans clutched at his chest tightly, other hand holding his wide-eyed skull roughly. He didn’t know what to feel for that. Feelings dangled from fear, confusion, and terror. All mixed in one. He breathed in barely-tempered calm. Wary eye lights darted left to right, eyeing more ‘balls’ popping out everywhere.

  
The emotions pulsing through his soul still echoed a faint sensation in his bones. It felt… realistic. Too real. Sans glanced at his (bounded) wrists. His (thinly-clothed garment) dress draped down his body, the (chilly, cold) sensation of a table stiffly carrying his weight. His soul was (burning) in pain. Hot (excruciating) magma still flowing deep in his body, setting aflame to each and every single one of his non-existent nerves.

  
Brushing that off aside, Sans begrudgingly walked towards another ‘orb’. Gulping, Sans prepared for any more scenes that may come to hit him. The previous memory still left him shook, but a feeling, deep inside of him, expressed the insinuation of extreme importance.

  
With an inhaled air, he hesitantly touched another.

  
All Sans have felt is an old memory of the bottom half of his body being roughly penetrated over and over.

 

 

  
Papyrus felt his soul throb with a gasp. A good number of emotions flooded his senses. Room for explanation was limited as he racked his head with confusion. Yet, on the other hand, he knew this feeling well enough.

  
Something is wrong. Papyrus looked at the back/red demon, whose shrug with a wink oozes an aura that increased in power. His eye lights seem to have gotten darker, yet brighter at the same time.

 

The demon darkly chuckled, while eyeing the broken monster on the ground. Gaster wheezed loudly, insanity slowly seeping straight into his gray gradient skull.

 

Papyrus swallowed a big lump in his throat as he carefully prepared his voice.

  
“SANS! PLEASE THAT’S ENOUGH! NO MATTER HOW HE HAS WRONGED YOU, YOU CANNOT DO THIS!” Sans fixed his gaze into Papyrus, eye lights remaining stable and calm. Despite his calm temperament, the dark and negative pulses kept resounding inside the pure honey orange soul.

Papyrus tried to fend off the invasive images. He caught a glimpse of a white-coated man making rocking motions in his directions. Towards his body.

  
“ **I cannot do this?** ” The demon gave a low chuckle. “ **Paps, I don’t think you understand. Things can’t just be like what you imagine. Things can’t just work like that. I don’t think you get it, but- Oh?** ”

  
Dark miasma oozes out of Sans’ body. Sans paused for a bit, then relaxed as he sighed calmingly. Once again, his eye lights flickered at the change. His tail whipping more quicker, growing more sharper.

  
On the other hard, Papyrus lurched down on the floor, gasping and gripping tight at the area of his soul. Small little shadowy tendrils swam at his core as his bones shook with terror. Something was wrong.

  
Papyrus felt pain. Along with that, it also came with fear, dejection, hopelessness… and disgust? Desperation percolated within him and his eye sockets shifted between being forcefully stretched open to being shut tight.

  
Rejuvenation became transparent in Sans’ body as he smiled at his hands, which seemingly exudes all kinds of negativity in all ranges. The other demons, besides Sans, haven’t moved an inch the whole entire time. The pressure coming from the short demon made each one flinch.

  
To their unconscious relief, they were glad that they did not become a target. Rather they felt an instinct, deep within them, to submit. To please. To bow down to the immense power.

  
“ **Welp, interesting to see what he’s going through right now. Although I didn’t actually expect for him to actually wake up. Huh.** ” Sans shrugged.

  
“W-WHAT?”

  
Sans grinned to Papyrus. “ **What I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to worry about anything. Rather, it would benefit me and you if you would just want to step outside for a bit. Don’t worry Paps. I don’t think you would want to worry about being attacked. I think my intent is pretty much clear to everyone else.** ” He nonchalantly said.

  
“BUT SANS-”

  
“ **Hey how about this? Just gimme… like five minutes? And cook spaghetti with you and be outta their hair… if they will have it when they dissolve heh.** ” Sans laughed under his breath.

  
Grillby and RG 01 trembled in terror as the air grew more sinister. Grillby growled quietly with an onslaught of curses. He felt petrified, his flames shifting to a colder color as his body failed to respond to his demand. RG 01 remained quiet and stood still, save for the soft rattling of the armor against body.

  
“NO NO SANS NO! PLEASE!” Papyrus felt horrified. The implication itself was terrible. He can feel his soul lurching close to Sans’. It pulsated and pounded, expressing its desire to reach out for the scarred, broken soul.

  
Sans’ eye sockets squinted slightly. “ **Papyrus. I don’t think you really get it. In this world and universe, and I’m not talking about alternate universes, but the world as a whole, there are just some things that can’t go the way people want them to go.** ”

  
“ **As for these guys,** ” Scrutinizing lights glared upon the other demons, “ **they simply can’t be excused for what they have done. Now guess what, you formed a Soul Bond with us. You can feel us right now don’t you?”**

  
Papyrus huffed. Bleak emotions swirled around his being. It didn’t stop from there though. Despite the other emotions being raw enough, one thing that stood out to him was resentment.

  
“ **You know what we mean, and you can feel that they don’t deserve it. Despite me being me, I do have an ounce of self-control ya know.** ”

  
Papyrus gawked at him. “SANS! THIS- THIS ISN’T-” The angel motioned through Gaster’s battered body. “YOU CAN’T TELL ME THAT- THAT IS CALLED ACCEPTABLE! THIS ISN’T CALLED SELF-CONTROL! NOT AT ALL!”

  
“ **Hmm… well, I call that being generous tibia honest.** ” He laughed. “ **Trust me on this Paps. I could have done something much, much worse. You want to see what I mean?** ”

  
Papyrus shivered against the intent that rolled off in waves. Not only they were hungry for action, bitterness was also mixed in there. Overall, it was not positive. The emotions that passed through him were… angry.

  
He could even feel the little twitches in Sans’ hands. He could see the faint, glitchy movements of his skull, eye sockets flickering in anticipation.

  
Suddenly, Sans broke out. His smooth phalanges ripped out into talon-like claws. What seems to be self-control was absolutely left loose as he let out a silent roar. He eyed Gaster with extreme hunger, the scientist’s eyes opening wide in terror.

  
“SANS! NO STOP!” Papyrus hurriedly chased Sans with fear. There was no time left. Sans will commit a violence before he can even get there. Pure hatred was clearly projected from Sans as he raised his claw-like hands, ready and all waiting to be used. Eye lights stretched open and his teeth grinning the most he had ever seen until now.

  
For Papyrus, he felt as if time slowed down. His legs swung widely and his soft, feathery wings stretched out to the farthest as he slowly reached out to his Sans. His Sans. His beloved monster.

  
Within the slowed silence, he felt his orange soul beat. It wasn’t something related to a normal beating heart, but rather a large, pound. Papyrus’ emotions were at his peak as something akin to red, but also blue, hinted visibly within the pound.

  
He felt electricity jolting his body. Pain shocked his body, but then his speed was accelerated. His movement rate was much faster than it was ever before he even felt a bit disoriented.

  
Papyrus’ skull headbutted Sans’ with a loud thud in contact. Lengthy arms wrapped the body tightly as the phalanges held the jacket in a mighty grip. Sans lost his balance as the weight of another skeleton has fallen upon his body. It took a second before Sans comprehended what just had happened.

  
Without warning, Papyrus ripped out the black jacket and ripped his hands deep inside the rib cage. Sans’ body let out a wild jolt, a sudden reaction upon having his soul grabbed roughly. Sans’ snarled and tried to push away the intruding angel, yet he felt his arms melt like jelly as felt pure magic intrude into his very core.

  
“ **L-let go Papyrus! I- I fucking dare you to!** ” Papyrus ignored the curses as he pulled out the wildly, yet ferocious beating soul in his fingers out of the chest. Papyrus prayed to his earnest, pushing the red soul to near to the area of his’. Papyrus shuddered as an onslaught of negative emotions overridden his core.

  
But he won’t ever give up. Despite all of this, this is Sans. Everyone can be a good person if they just try and Sans is absolutely no exception. Papyrus could feel some of the hopelessness in the crimson heart, yet a deep soulful blue tingling residing alongside.

 

It’s extremely indescribable. Papyrus could easily pick out an emotion, however, the sheer amount of them left him confused and overwhelmed.

  
Yet despite this, he did not give in. Papyrus poured in all of his love and care into the broken soul. The demon felt aghast from the sudden infiltration of feelings into himself. He felt his struggle against his bindings getting weaker and weaker, until he let his skull flopped helplessly into the shoulder, still pouring the enormous amount of affection into his body. Sans still shuddered with no longer any energy to back him up.

  
Despite the energy to supposedly energize him, he felt so exhausted, yet slightly fuller than ever before. Papyrus took note of this, all the while calling Sans’ name dearly into the dark, never-ending mass of unconsciousness.

  
Papyrus was relentless into his prayer and devotion. He felt something much more familiar inside the realm of the soul. Something more confused yet desperate. He tapped into it, feeling the being getting more stronger and awake.

  
Suddenly, a clawed hand held his’ and a sharp gaze met his eyes. It looked furious and angry, pushing away his chest with a struggle.

  
“ **Papyrus, I’m warning you. Stop it.** ”

  
“No Sans. I would not. Not especially since you will go back to killing the doctor.”

  
At those words, the demon’s strength gotten stronger than before, but only slightly. Despite the weakening, Sans was still strong and Papyrus did not know what could have happened if Sans’ strength wasn’t restrained at all by the intrude of the souls. But yet, Papyrus felt the whooshing anger pounding into his being.

  
“ **Why could you not yet it Papyrus?! The doctor dying is one of the least and merciful ways that could actually happen to him! Snapping off his bones is the least of the things that can be considered cruel to him!** ” Sans growled. The bite in his voice is so full of malice and contempt.

  
Sans laughed madly at the wince of Papyrus’ face. “ **Okay let me put it this way. While we remember our mortal lives, you guys have the blessing of not having to be. You, of all people, have suffered under his filthy hands of his.** ”

 

Gaster scrunched his face in confusion, yet not letting a word slip outside his throat.

  
Sans continued, “ **Everything that he did broke every single code of being ethics. Down right to the dark taboos of this world. You aren’t stupid. You know very well that he deserves to burn in hell. You even saw it yourself Pap.** ”

  
Papyrus fought off the small images of the excruciating pain seeping into his bones. The sensation of every single piece of his own individuality being crushed off without any remorse, but rather enjoyed by his tormentor. Papyrus persevered through the shrill cries of children, unbeknownst to himself, eerily familiar to himself and Sans’.

  
“Yes Sans I know.” Papyrus whispered, his voice dropping into uncomfortable levels compared to his normal. “I know well of what you mean. I can feel that Gaster’s actions are… unacceptable-”

  
“ **It’s worse than ‘unacceptable’ Pap.** ” Sans growlingly interrupted in.

  
“Yes yes Sans! However… what you are doing right now would be the same thing as dropping down to his level! You are my beloved… brother and I would not let you do the same. And SUCH! I HAVE HIGHER FAITH IN YOU! I KNOW YOU SANS! Despite… THE CRUEL TRUTHS OF LIFE IMBEDDED INTO YOU, YOU ARE SANS! THE SANS I KNOW WOULDN’T EVER BE SO CRUEL. EVER.” Papyrus’ face was resolute. The absolute confidence and trust left the other monster befuddled.

  
Sans darkly scoffed. “ **Papyrus-** ”

  
“If you do truly ever love me, or even did. Please.” Papyrus leaned into the crook and tip of Sans’ skull, small droplet of tears flowing from the top to the chin of the demons. “If you do love me in any way, please stop this.” He whispered.

  
Sans stood still into Papyrus’ chest. He said nothing as an empty expression laid on his face. Papyrus did not stop Sans as the demon broke off the bond of the souls, standing up and walked towards the battered scientist. Gaster shook, the silence of the room unbearable.

  
Papyrus watched the figure glaring down on the demon on the floor with sadness and pity. Whatever Sans would do right now is the showcase of whether Sans truly do love him or not. To continue to strike down on his previous tormentor’s life or to grant him painful mercy, it’s all on the decision of the demon he believes in his heart.

  
With an awful amount of time, everyone in the room grew restless. The other demons, besides Sans, stopped in their desire pursuit. Same thing with the angels. Undyne and the other only watched the turn of events upon their eyes.

  
Papyrus’ soul pounded anxiously when Sans conjured up a bone. A bone so full of anger, malice, and everything else that formed up Sans under the hands of the previous Gaster. But he dispelled away his fears and uncertainties. Papyrus believed in him. Believed in Sans. And nothing would ever break his trust.

  
Sans glared down at the demon in front of him. Within a second, the sharpened bones were shot out of his hands, the flying bones being thrown to the area of Gaster’s soul. A bone was heard as it made a contact. Gaster shrieked out in shock.

 

 

 

  
The bone lodged up deep into the ground just right beside Gaster’s sweating skull, too close for comfort. Papyrus quickly looked over Sans’ shoulder, worry permeated into his skull. Papyrus let out a sigh of relief. Despite everything, Sans did not succumb to vengeance. Papyrus felt like a huge weight has been lifted.

  
“SANS! SEE? I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT! YOU- YOU DIDN’T DO IT!” Papyrus happily rejoiced. Although despite his trust, Papyrus still has an uncomfortable anxiousness slightly disturbing his soul. Sans shot a glare into the other demons, his power overpowering the others. They quickly and instinctively got the message, quickly dragging Gaster’s shivering body out the way.

  
“ **Oh wait. I forgot something.** ” The other demons looked towards Sans walking towards them. He raised a foot and slammed it into a random bone piece of Gaster’s. Gaster, with rekindled energy, screamed and gasped as he stared into the deep hatred seething from Sans’ eyes.

  
“ **Just forgot to leave you something to remember me by.** ” Sans winked, snickering unto himself.

  
“SANS!” Papyrus was horrified. He truly did not expect that at all. Although he should have.

  
“ **Whoa hey, at least I didn’t kill him! Just like you said, bro.** ” He chuckled before letting off the other demons out of his sight. Undyne warily watched the intruders silently step out of the house, feeling the presence disappear before letting her guard down.

  
The air gradually shifted back to a calmer atmosphere. Although not completely with the strange aura that Sans is naturally exuding.

  
His figure still whispered a slump, his expression still full of anger. With a sigh, he looked back at Papyrus. Papyrus noticed that his eyes now dropped down to a calmer level, yet still fierce. Strangely, Papyrus felt as if he wouldn’t ever forget the way those eyes looked. All full of anger, sadness, and all of the other emotions. Excepting the animalistic glare those lights held.

  
“ **Welp. That was fun. Not the way I expected, though. Although, you can’t expect me to hold back next time heh.** ” Sans gave a wink before he collapsed. Papyrus closed in the short distance as he ran and caught Sans into his arms.

  
His body is shifting back. His horns are back to their original size. The black tail’s spikes subsided and shrank back inside as if nothing ever happened. Sans’ face don’t have that ferocity anymore and settled into a more calm, yet exhausted expression that Papyrus understands.

  
Too much have happened in one sitting and he doesn’t have too much energy to think things all through. He glanced back to Undyne, who looked unsettled, but she looked exhausted also.

  
Undyne looked confused. “Papyrus.”

  
Papyrus didn’t know what the calling of his name meant, but at the same time, he knew fully well the breath of her voice and their hidden meaning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I need to scrounge up more motivation to continue, but don't worry! I wouldn't abandon this fic. Some hiatus might be in place, but I'll continue it piece by piece.
> 
> Thoughts and reactions are still welcome! Rather, I enjoy them immensely heh.


	6. Final Corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finally wake up. Truths and events are exchanged. Meeting with the angel with the most highest power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! At least the next update, aka this one, wasn't as bad as before. Thank you guys so much for reading up until now! I have a skele-ton (Oldest, yet most re-used pun ever used) of things to say right now but I don't want to overflow you guys with this note. 
> 
>  
> 
> But I do want to say that; thank you so much for leaving kudos, bookmarks, and comments! They indeed motivated me until things on my end... happened heh. Love you guys so much for being so awesome! I decided to finally finish things once and for all and stayed up all day writing this heh. Thirteen days before my birthday update woo! 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh by the way, I don't have any proof/beta reader, so there may be some flaws or such.
> 
>  
> 
> Without any further ado, let's begin the end, yet the beginning of new things!

Senses drifting off from numb to feel, Sans gradually opened his eyes, the blurry white ceiling coming in view to greet him. He immediately notices the white, fluffy blanket gently imprisoning him into the bed.

  
Instinct tells him to stay in the bed and sleep, but another tells him to get up. Spending a few precious seconds in, he decided to get up instead, his gaze lingering needlessly on the crumpled bed sheets he’d probably made while getting up.

 

Sans stretched out his bones and limbs, humming a sound of satisfaction as he heard the pleasurable crack and stretch of his previously dormant body. Feels really good.

  
Spending some small amount of time searching for the shoe-wear, he slipped in his bony feet, feeling his bare bone covered up to a familiar amount. The door creaked open, the light thuds and shuffle of his feet filled the artificial silence.

  
As he continued walking through the path, he found Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys silently muttering to themselves. The demon peeked through the smooth edge of the walls that barely covered his form from the eyes of the companions.

  
“NYEH?”

  
Papyrus turned around his skull with an expression of notice covering his face. “SANS? IS THAT YOU? ARE YOU AWAKE?”

  
Sans froze in his spot as Undyne and the others took their turns to feel his presence calmly seep into the room.

  
“Punk! You’re… awake.” Undyne said somewhat lamely.

  
“yeah.”

  
Sans can’t help but feel the changes in the atmosphere now overriding the previous one.

  
Papyrus quickly jumped in, “NO MATTER! I WILL FETCH YOU YOUR DELICIOUS MEAL CREATED BY I!”

  
He slammed in a plate full of spaghetti. It actually looks much nicer than any of his previous attempts. The pasta doesn’t look burnt, the sauce has a bright red, and there are some fancy little greenery and leaves on top. What Sans found amusing was with the small excess of wild, colorful sprinkles. Papyrus never fails anything, doesn’t he?

  
Brushing that off aside, he grabbed the fork lying down stylistically on the side of the plate, twisting the mushy noodles to his mouth. Oh? It actually tastes good- oh god what is that? Sans fought valiantly to keep his expression unchanging as the bitter and horrible aftertaste of the food left him cringing.

  
Papyrus intently watched Sans raise a shaky grin, “mmm yeah, tastes delicious pap.”

  
Undyne, on the corner of his eyes, shifted her face in a disbelieving look. Alphys only smiled, but there was some apprehension in her actions.

  
“AH, THANK YOU SANS.” Papyrus exclaimed. It doesn’t take a Soul Bond to figure out where is the tall skeleton’s energy is really being focused from. Little boots anxiously tapped the ground, a finger tapping his folded arms.

  
“pap.”

  
“HMM?”

  
“what’s wrong?”

  
There was that small guilty look that flashed in his face. Judging from his movements, there was hesitation whether he should tell or not. Undyne seems to be in a similar spot too.

  
She’s actually uncharacteristically quiet from all this time. Even the way she greeted him when he left the room was all rather lackluster.

  
“...guys we need to talk.”

  
“W-WHAT WILL WE TALK ABOUT?”

  
“tell me what happened.” Sans wouldn’t be having it right now.

  
“...” Papyrus looked a bit abashed. For a few seconds, he flicked his eyes around the ground area awkwardly until he gave in.

  
“WHERE WOULD YOU WANT ME TO START?”

  
Papyrus talked about the things that happened during the fight. Sans’ eye lights started to dim each time he heard each and every single one of his monstrosities. The sweet pleasure of each bone crack done to Gaster, the screams and torture that ‘Sans’ enjoyed to put him through.

  
“...the hell?” Sans was disgusted. Each action he apparently caused aren’t the things he would really ever try to do… unless it’s the kid.

  
“LANGUAGE. BUT ANYWAY, I UNDERSTAND THAT IT WAS NOT YOU, THE CURRENTLY PRESENT YOU, THAT HAVE DONE IT! AND TO BE FRANK, I WAS HONESTLY A BIT… SCARED.”

  
“aww, paps…” Sans got closer to Papyrus as he gave a flimsy pat on the top of the angel’s skull. Papyrus seemed to have happily nuzzled into the touch.

  
Undyne decided to jump in, “As much as I’m relieved that things, including your freaky personality disorder and filthy demons breaking in, I don’t think I would currently feel the waters being clean for now and everyone needs to stay alert.”

  
**‘Well darn she called me freaky.’**

  
Sans and Papyrus visibly flinched at the voice coming in near them. Papyrus nearly had his eyes bulge out at the sight of the familiar-looking other Sans casually lounging around near Undyne. He teasefully played around with a lone bone in his one finger.

  
“NYEH?!”

 

“what the hell? what on earth are you doing in here?” Sans carefully postured his body, ready for any incoming attacks.

  
**‘Woah hey no need to get wary, I’m not here to cause trouble… or so I think.’** The demon besides Sans grinned mischievously.

  
“what are you trying to do?” Readying a sharp bone on his side, ‘Sans’ raised both his arms with no weapon in stock.

  
**‘No need to get real defensive ya know? But anyway if it places some sort of comfort, I can’t do anything physically anyway.’**

  
Papyrus gawked in discomfort.

  
“WH-WHAT…? THEN… HOW ARE YOU… HERE??”

  
‘Sans’ chuckled a mighty laugh, wiping fake tears from his eye sockets.

  
**‘Like I’m telling you guys, things are all fine. But I suppose some explanation are needed at hand heh.’**

  
“like we’ll believe you. you shot bones at me.”

  
**‘Hehe, excuse me about that, anyhow, to make things shorter and quicker, I’m not here in a physical sense.’**

  
Sans twisted his nose ridge around in skepticism.

  
“what do you mean by that?”

  
‘Sans’ sighed a lazy sigh, **‘I’m lazy to waste time as this is inevitable anyway.’**

  
Sans made no motion as he paused for a moment, letting the darker mirage of himself stuff his arms inside his own jacket.

  
**‘Again, to be short, I’m not here physically. As you have known recently, I’m a part of yourself. Won’t go into detail about that as I already did. I’ve decided to take a break from your soul and stepped outside for a bit, although only by form and spiritually anyway.’**

  
“WAIT A MINUTE,” Papyrus jumped in, “IF YOU’RE PART OF SANS AND YOU’RE ALWAYS INSIDE OF HIM, THEN HOW CAN I SEE YOU? AND HOW COME YOU HAVEN’T STEPPED OUT BEFORE? AND WHY DIDN’T YOU-”

 

 **‘Whoa hey, a skeleton like me can only take a handful of questions to handle. But to answer that, thanks to your forced Soul Bond, which was interesting by the way, your soul is practically connected to ours. Our soul is basically in sync together, which puts me in a situation where you can see me. Although it would be interesting to see how’ll you guys will look like right now to others.’** ‘Sans’ snorted and cracked.

  
Sans and Papyrus were met with crazed gazes from the fish and the dino-reptile. Undyne didn’t bother hiding her disturbance as Alphys had her eyes squinted in confusion.

  
“UHH…”

  
‘Sans’ grinned and leaned on to Sans’ metaphorical ear, whispering, **‘Wonder what will happen if I accidentally snap off some sort of bone at fish breath. Or maybe at the scientist.’**

  
“don’t you dare think about it.” Sans was growling at this point.

  
“What in Toriel’s name is going on with you guys? Talking to someone, or rather, no one all of a sudden.” Undyne said with the utmost confusion lacing her tone. ‘Sans’ laughed at her face.

  
**'Hehehe! Now getting her out of the way, lemme explain things in a more deeper detail. I can pretty much sense both of you guys’ confusion so heh.'**

  
Papyrus opened his jaw to speak, only to be interrupted. **‘As for you Papyrus, for your lingering question, I’ve always existed inside of Sans ya know? Although despite my power, it’s not exactly strong enough to completely take over. My power indeed gets stronger whenever our soul is experiencing… negative energy I would say. Memories, pain, soul ache, desperation, hate… things sorta like that. We feed off on that. And by we, I don’t mean us Sans, but us demons.’**

  
Sans remained silent, quietly listening to all of the words his demon spouting out. Despite them having the same voice, the other him have it a bit more different. The same low, but a tad bit deeper. He spoke like silk, his voice drawling out so smooth, yet there was a raspy edge and bit to it.

  
**‘It actually feels really rejuvenating ya know? During the fun game of breaking off the doc’s bones, Sans here actually had accessed to our lil’ memory base. Deep and dark ones too, which was nice and neat. But again, I slowly stayed still inside our soul most of the time, growing much stronger than before. I managed to scrounge up enough to form myself outside, but not physically. A manifestation of his manifestation.’**

  
“I SEE…” Papyrus said. “THAT CAN MAKE SENSE… BUT IF YOU’RE A MANIFESTATION OF SANS, THEN WHAT DO WE CALL YOU?”

  
‘Sans’ blinked, then cackled in low humor. **‘I didn’t really think of that heh. Anythings fine anyway. Sans is probably the real one, but I dunno. Can’t have two Sanses called Sans judging from your guys’ faces. You guys can make one.’**

  
“oh really? i got the perfect one for you. how about asshol-”

  
“SANS!!!” Papyrus yelled, interrupting the word at least midway. ‘Sans’ was laughing again.

  
**‘Welp, that’s an interesting name we got there. But yeah I dunno. I’m just basically a persona, personality, darker soul, or manifestation of emotions anyway. You guys can get creative with that. But again, dunno. You guys do whatever hell you guys want.’**

  
“oh hell no-”

  
Knock! Knock!

 

The door released a couple of gentle rappings across the door. Everyone turned their head towards the noise. Undyne hesitated for a bit before opening the door. The presence on the other side wasn’t anything related to the demons. That enough gave her the presumption that danger did not lurk beyond the wood.

  
The gentle creak of the door revealed another angel, clad in metal armor. The angel did not reveal anything under that armor hid, except for the dragonic horns that protruded out of his helmet. A piece of paper was held in the strong hold of his hand, an arm raising to his head, signing a mighty salute.

  
“...Sorry to interrupt... However… Sans the Demon’s presence… is requested... at the castle… Urgent…” The voice was soft and smooth, not what to be expected from the size the apparent bulk and power the guard is displaying.

  
Undyne cocked her head in confusion, “RG 02? What’s going on in here? What happened?”

  
RG 02 was silent, before replying in a slight bow, “Sorry Captain Undyne… But it is confidential… Information cannot be… given.”

  
“How come nobody told me or informed me about this?” Undyne demanded.

  
The dragon remained quiet. “...Queen’s order.”

  
“WAIT, I WANT TO COME WITH HIM!” Papyrus shouted, his wings flapping in uncertainty.

  
The horned soldier gave a quiet shake of the head, “The order specifically called for Sans… to come alone… Except for Captain Undyne’s. Her presence… is also required to go to the chamber.”

  
Undyne held off Papyrus’ persistent push. She knew that she couldn’t resist or reject any of the high orders. All they do is obediently comply, or there will be consequences.

  
“okay okay, i’ll go. i won’t ask too many questions. since this sounds mandatory, then i can’t really say no can’t i?” Sans sighed, raising his shoulders in a mild shrug. Papyrus looked horrified, ready to intervene, only to be stopped by the hand of his best friend.

  
“Pap, we can’t do this. You know how it is when it comes to the high orders. Nobody can reject it. Not even me.” Undyne apprehensively said.

  
“B-BUT UNDYNE! WE CAN’T JUST LET HIM LEAVE LIKE THIS! WHAT IF THEY HURT OR TRAP SANS?!” Papyrus was panicking at this point. Undyne patted his shoulder with a smile.

  
“You don’t have to worry about this too much. Despite my tendencies to get violent, angels aren’t as violent as other demons. A demon being called upfront to the castle wasn’t a rare occurrence when they have regular contact with Sans. You most likely don’t have to worry about him getting hurt.” Undyne rubbed her hands into the skeleton’s skull.

  
Alphys was silent all through this ordeal. During the visit, and the things that happened all before this, she was silent. She didn’t know what to say. Save for the anxious twiddle of her claws and the awkward twitch of her eyes constantly lowered to the floor.

  
The Captain of the Holy Guard whisked a firm salute, her gaze strikingly sharp and determined. RG 02 returned the salute. He motioned for the demon to come with him, who carefully trudged his steps next to his. Undyne heartily grinned toothily to Papyrus before doing the same.

  
The forced silence was nearly unbearable for Papyrus, seeing Sans being whisked away from him in front of his eyes. Feelings are mixed and conflicted. To follow the orders, or to follow what is pulsing deep into his heart.

  
Without any words, he stepped out without anybody noticing, besides Alphys, and flapped into the sky, a resolute expression on his face.

 

 

 

Sans glanced all over of the wondrous castle with his feet tapping echoes and noises throughout the hallway. The path housed several angels who sent him uncomfortable looks. Many held him hateful glances, while the others looked at him with fear. Nevertheless, the castle was beautiful.

  
The walls were absolutely gorgeous. Not a spot stained the white walls despite the hall constantly flocked over by angels regularly in a normal basis. The ceiling was also crystal clear, light bouncing off in nearly every way. Darn, now if his own continent were as neat as this, but demons just don’t find themselves to care whether they look glorious or look like shit. Outside planted lushful gardens that wafted mystic and richful fragrances. The urge to sleep in those gardens struck Sans. Another part of him wanted to wilt them though.

  
Undyne left his side a long time ago as she had to go through a different way than him. An important briefing they said. She nodded to him confidently before running off to her designated destination.

  
Sans and RG 02 stopped into a very large door. There are beautiful and intricate designs that laced the doors. Smooth and lacy swirls embedded the doors, along with wings and other symbols and designs that contained angelic profundity.

  
Two Holy Guardsmen guarded the door. RG 02 silently raised a parchment in front of his men. They glanced at it, before one of them nodded.

  
“I shall tell our Majesty Toriel that Sans the Demon hath arrived. Please wait a moment to receive the confirmation to head inside.” The guardsman replied before popping into the door and left the group in silence. Sans didn’t manage to catch a glimpse of what is beyond the door, although he thought he saw multiple angels inside the room.

  
A few moments later before the familiar guard stepped outside the room. “Our Majesty Toriel has approved of your presence. You are a special case and more guards will be on your side than the norm. Please refrain from doing anything offensive and step forward.” He said before both he and his own partner stepped in sync and pushed open the door.

  
RG 02 coaxed Sans with a gentle nod before he walked inside. Sans followed him gingerly.

  
The space of the room overwhelmed Sans as his eye lights flicked back and forth everywhere. Comparing the natural beauty outside, the brilliance of this room even befuddled him more. The crystal chandelier gathered snowflake-like pieces all attached all marvelously, the visible and clear marks of spirals and mystical art were embedded into the pillars. The air itself blew soft and fresh air like flowers blooming their wonderful fragrance.

  
But besides the small details of the space, on the farthest middle edge of all, laid the Queen, her Majesty. White, purplish gown flowed freely on her body, little loose drapes hanging on the creases of the folds of her dress. Her fur shone brightly against the streaks of sunlight piercing through the windows. The crown of her head was adorned with fancy little flowers that laced her. Her eyes showed a beautiful shade of red, so full of love, yet clear and powerful.

  
The murmuring whispers of the crowd hushed down as she raised her hand.

  
“Greetings, Sans the Demon. I thank you for your visit to this sudden meeting. I am the Queen Majesty Toriel.” Her voice was calm and composed, but the sheer power of her voice alone sent shivers down demon’s spine. So strong that it unconsciously forced a wider grin into his teeth.

  
“I shall get to the business of things. Sans, you are here for a reason. And that reason shall be questions pertaining to your motives concerning your friends.” She said, her eyes carefully watching each and every twitch his actions, down to the behavior of the wings and tail.

  
Sans knowingly remained silent. More obvious that several guards gathered behind him with their weapons in hand, ready for any movement of hostility.

  
“Captain Undyne has alerted me of your… friendly interactions with the angels. She has given me her report of what has happened and all of the events that have occurred during your stay. However, that is not the main reason for our meeting. Your mysterious intent to communicate with them raises a question uncomfortably.” Toriel said. “We would like for you to answer our following questions with the utmost sincerity and honesty.”

  
Sans heard shiftings of movements behind him but paid them no mind. “yeah sure thing. lay it on me.”

  
Toriel paused for a bit, before taking in a breath and asks the materials.

  
“We shall begin. Firstly, what kept your desire to be near range of the angels that is more than the normalness of frequency?” She asked.

  
Sans blinked with the question, the suspicion laced on her voice made him shudder for a bit. “nothing malicious if that’s what you’re thinking. i want to be near papyrus and keep him same from other preying demons as that’s something i won’t easily allow under my watch.” He shrugged.

  
She raised an eyebrow. “I see. Quickly moving on to the second, why so focused on our dear Papyrus?”

  
She tilted her head at the bellowing laughter that erupted from the demon’s throat. “oh man where would i start from that? personally, paps is someone… irreplaceable to me. he’s someone that i won’t ever want to lose again… ever.”

  
“Again you say? Could you please elaborate on that?” Toriel questioned.

  
Hesitation filled the skeleton’s body, carefully picking his next choice words. “sorry lady, but that isn’t something i can really tell you about. i just really can’t.”

  
“Truly?”

  
“truly.” Sans replied.

  
His word sent the advisors surrounding the Majesty contemplating, deeply mulling over this. They kept whispering until they sighed in defeat. Toriel nodded, before facing back to the skeleton before her.

  
“Very well. But now, we demand your intentions concerning Papyrus and our fellow angels. What do you plan on doing?”

  
Sans scoffed. “i’ll stay along with papyrus thank you very much. however, if you guys decided to take him away from me, you guys will have a very bad time.” Deep, growling voice sent the room alerted as weapons were raised in warning to the possible intruder. The menacing aura left some shivering and submissive, but some forced their will to remain strong.

  
“Sans, I therefore by ask you to stop your intention and threat to be put away at once.” Small wisps of fire flared into existence as her palm crackled with energy.

  
“try separating us and you guys will won’t like it.” Sans didn’t hesitate on the instinctual growl that sent few of the crowds shivering and fear-stricken.

  
Toriel took a deep breath, carefully eying down the demon. She calmed her mind before she sharply said, “...Stand down.”

  
The guards looked at her with confusion before putting away their weapons. Sans silently released a relief before he halted his demeaning aura as well.

  
“I ask you that you hold onto your anger tightly. But disregarding all of those events, we have to further inquire more about yourself.” Toriel said with a mighty huff.

  
Sans was demanded about what he knows about reincarnation and what he remembers in his past life. Undyne did not have any right to withhold any info to the queen, as it is her job to do so. Sans closed his eyes as he admitted that any further questions regarding this matter can greatly upset the balance of the world. One that he does not dare to take. The angels contemplated on this very carefully, deeply mulling over before sighing in defeat. Toriel nodded deeply with acknowledgment.

  
Finally, the question that Toriel has been waiting for;

  
“What is your intention or take of action for your… ‘stay’ in here?”

  
“simple. i want to stay with papyrus. that’s all i basically want and need. i… don’t want to separate from him ever again.”

  
“I don’t completely comprehend the full meaning of this, but I can derive the reasons I suppose. However… you mustn’t forget the fact that you are a demon. Demons have an innate desire to prey and lurk after innocent angels. Papyrus is among one of the most purest life-forms out of all the angels in here. How can we ever trust you not to do the same?”

  
Sans sighed. “i won’t harm any angels or anybody. not unless they attack me first.” He then grins and looked at the ceiling fondly, the crystal ornaments bursting beautifully with their radiance. “papyrus is too precious for me. i owe him too much to even hurt him. with my life, i won’t hesitate on risking my life for him. it doesn’t matter whether i crack an eye socket or lose a limb, as long as it’s for pap, it’s worth it.”

  
Toriel listened carefully as Sans continued, “besides, i’m pretty sure undyne already told you about my part. he’s… my brother,” Loud gasps emanated from the lingering crowd as a furry hand shushed them back down.

“pap… he was the most amazing, younger bro the universe has ever created, and he is still is. his spaghetti is still improving i tell you, but gosh there is no word to truly describe him. kind and caring are one of them, but he has such boundless energy and compassion to everything, especially for me. he also has patience and love and… heh, now i’m babbling.”

Toriel smiled as she listened to Sans talk so fondly of Papyrus. So full of caring and honesty that cannot be faked was there. It was so genuine. So true to heart and earnest that Toriel accidentally broke out of her firm spirit. She just settled on smiling thinly, watching the demon’s expression of love and admiration drawled out.

  
“Your talk of such wonders of Papyrus confirms my feelings. But, I have one last question.”

  
Sans tilted his head in confusion, but simply gestured his acknowledgment.

  
“How did you turn into a demon then? I remember your hesitation to answer such things, but please spare us one more answer if possible.”

  
Sans blankly stared. His previous happiness wilted like flower to hatred and vengeance. Toriel and the rest of the life-forms in the room felt the ever-growing sentiment of anger seeping out from the demon.

  
“this… well, sorry lady, but this topic isn’t something i would talk about. also, i’m trying to stay away from that.” He said.

  
Her Majesty sighed in acceptance. “Well Sans the Demon, if it truly can’t be helped, then now I shall-”

  
“-PLEASE EXCUSE MY INTRUSION!”

  
Sans turned around to see Papyrus gasping and panting with exhaustion. His body heaved as if he flew as fast as he can from the house to the court. Most likely he did.

  
“paps?”

  
Papyrus strolled in hastily, spreading his wings and arms between Her Majesty and Sans. Little quivers wracked his frame, but his face is absolutely firm.

  
“I’M SO SORRY TO INTERRUPT, BUT I SHALL NOT ALLOW YOU TO HURT SANS! HE DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG! SOME STUFF HAPPENED AND HE HAD TO DEFEND ME! HE- HE EVEN TOOK A POWERFUL BLOW FROM UNDYNE JUST FOR ME! PLEASE DON’T HURT HIM OR ATTACK HIM! I- I’LL SHALL DO ANYTHING YOU WANT! JUST PLEASE DON’T HARM HIM!”

Papyrus’ shrill voice completely reached each tiny crevice of the room. Undyne, quietly hiding on the back of the throne, looked panic.

  
“Papyrus?! What are you doing in here?! You can’t be here! This is the private meeting between Her Majesty and the demon’s! If you don’t leave, you will definitely receive consequences as of from here and-”

  
“Undyne, no need.” Toriel calmly said. Her voice soothed the uproars of the room and quelled the big panic that has struck everyone’s soul.

  
Undyne saluted, before glancing back to Papyrus. She can see the defiance wildly seething out from his body. He truly would not budge. Judging from his face expression alone, Papyrus would really not move from his spot. Undyne had know Papyrus for a long time, and the current emotion his face tells her enough.

  
The other advisors whispered and murmured.

  
“Everyone, please settle down,” Toriel said, before smiling. “Now dear Papyrus, I think that you’re misunderstanding something. From the beginning, we did not have the intention of laying an evil hand to Sans. And from this point, I shall declare the verdict.”

  
Everyone looked at Toriel anxiously, Papyrus and Undyne being the most anticipatory. Sans quietly looked at Toriel in the eye.

  
“Sans the Demon, you shall be let free to visit and roam my kingdom, but only with the supervision of Undyne and/or the guards. I shall assign a couple of guards in the meantime. But before any of this, you must promise me something.”

  
“what is it?”

  
She waved off her hand in dismissal, signifying the unnecessary signals of stress.

  
“You must agree to one important condition of our agreement; you mustn’t harm a single one of any of our angels. Shall you do, you will be punished and/or exiled. However, it shall on the circumstances and the intention of the attack. We shall also acknowledge forms of self-defence in the rare case it shall come down to it.”

  
Sans blinked before bursting out in laughter. “hehe, that’s all? honestly, i expected something more. something more strict or imposing. i gotta say, you really got my goat.”

  
Now it was Toriel’s turn to blink in shock, before snorting in laughter and snickers. Everyone did not expect Her Majesty to laugh so openly in the presence of many. She straightens herself before settling for an embarrassed cough.

  
“but anyway i don’t have any problem it. but you can’t blame and fault me for pulling pranks or teasing them anyway.”

  
“That is understandable.” She chuckled softly.

  
Sans looked over to Papyrus, who is simply brimming with excitement and happiness. Sans gave out a yelp as strong, long arms pulled out his’ so suddenly. Papyrus brightly grinned and smiled like the way it should be.

  
“NYEH HEH HEH! SANS! YOU’RE FREE NOW! LET’S GO!!!” The young angel’s laughter and smile were infectious. Papyrus was so overjoyed as Sans grinned while he was forcibly pulled away out to the exit, the extreme happiness radiating so wildly out from Papyrus excusing themselves out. Sans groaned, but still looked at Papyrus so lovingly with his red eyes as his body was no longer in sight.

  
Another angel stepped out behind Toriel, massaging his green, deep turquoise chin with confusion. The hammered turtle said, “Heyo queenie, why did you just let them go so easily. This is the most merciful I’ve ever seen ya. What changed? Can he be even trusted?”

  
Toriel looked over at Sir Gerson, letting out a calm and sweet smile that laced her features beautifully. “Nothin much. It is just that… that demon is much different from the others. I have done this meeting many times and my instincts have never gone wrong.”

  
She continued, “There have been many demons that we have tested and interrogated. Many of them looked sincere, but in their hearts, they only held sinister thoughts and intentions, and you know that my instincts have never gone wrong. Sans was truly different, though. His heart still has the taint of a demons, but his intentions are nothing evil of the sort. He did not lie a single time, which is exceptionally rare for his kind. But to look at them, they look very happy with each other. Such fate is befitting of them do you not think?”

  
Gerson watches on silently to the door, listening to the bustling cries of energy and lazy replies echoing down from the hall. “Probably just so.”

 

 

 

 

Papyrus and Sans successfully exited the hall. They passed through the garden and made it through the entrance. Papyrus smiled happily at Sans, before checking up on him on all angles with worry.

  
“you don’t have to worry pap. they didn’t really do anything to me. just asked some questions and everything was fine.”

  
“BUT WHAT DID THEY ASK YOU? WAS IT, ERR, BAD? OR WHAT?”

  
“nothing much. just some questions that aren’t extremely important. but before all of this, pap, what you did was dangerous.”

  
“DANGEROUS?” Papyrus exclaimed. “BUT I WAS CRAZY WORRIED FOR YOU!”

  
“i know i know…” Sans gently hugs Papyrus. “sorry that i’ve worried you, but i think things will be fine now.”

  
The rays of the bright sunlight reflected off Papyrus’ gallant wings, Sans’ bony flaps sliced through the air with each blow. Papyrus and his smile can be compared to the lustrous brightness of the sun, perhaps even more than. With a lean, Papyrus kissed the crown of Sans’ skull. Sans grinned at the sentiment as their body settled for a tight and lingering hug, their wings soaring in the air as wind flowed gently across the flowers.

  
“I LOVE YOU SO MUCH SANS.”

  
“i love you too pap.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
RG 02 happily skipped around the outskirts of their territory. He bought an extra ice cream for him to snack on as he finished his first one. Rain started to patter like sweet, light and joyful drums humming in happiness. Ah… Heaven’s blessing. He stopped in his tracks, a faint groaning voice near him.

  
The angel cocked out his ears, determined to find the source of the groan. It sounded hurt, and that sent a huge pang of sympathy in his soul as the crunchy footsteps of his armor stopped right in front of a demon.

  
His armor is battered, an angry scowl growling from his eyes as he furrowed his eyebrows in distaste. The rain seemed to have soaked into the black armor, the protection huffing a weak breath.

  
Something about this demon felt different from the others. RG 02 knew what his task is supposed to be about; to eliminate demons. However, he felt something really odd about this demon in front of him. All through his life, RG 02 is happy, but the anxious feeling of emptiness always resided in his soul.

  
“...Get the fuck away from me.” RG 01 growled.

  
RG 02 stepped in closer, a calm, warm wave of sensation washed over his body as he tucked over his knees, nearing the level of the demons as he took out the spare ice cream in his hands.

  
The rain on the background softly pattered, little sprinkles of water bouncing off metal and floor. The angel slowly spread open his wings, the flap stretched out as he felt the water of blessing seeped into the warm wings. He held out the ice cream in front of the demon and said,

  
“...Do... you want… to eat ice cream… with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're done!!! Thanks so much for reading! I'm actually not sure what to say because my mind is blank at the moment. 
> 
> Show the RG's some love and story~.
> 
> Each comment, kudos, and bookmark, I'm telling you, makes me really happy. Like real happy. This story received lots of love, support, and encouragement that I couldn't really imagine and/or know the reason why. I can't repeat this enough, thanks so much! 
> 
> I can still remember me struggling with the first chapter, yet so excitement. Releases went really slow because I struggled how to actually write. I have the ideas, but putting them down in paper/words was an absolute wall and each paragraph was so time consuming it's starting to get a little bit... of a problem.
> 
> Shout-out to people who inspired me to write this. Fun-fact: This came off from my typical Undertale dream and at that time, the theme was Reborntale. Many Reborntale stories have the characters not remembering any of their past, which is kinda sad for me. Then boom.
> 
> And thanks to somebody that told me to just write and not think about it too much. Won't disclose the name for safety reasons I think. 
> 
> Well goody, I'm babbling. 
> 
> But again, thanks for reading and being so supportive!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I suck. I suck at writing. I can't write fighting scenes for shit. I mean, it's my first time I actually ever written anything like this. Had this idea for a long time now, just want it to get off because my laziness has been putting it off for some time now. 
> 
> So, how did I do? I will be posting the next chapter in... (Incoherent noise).  
> Honestly, how do you guys do this? This is taking me a month to do the first part! (Procrastination I guess lol).
> 
> I'm gonna go to sleep.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Can Stand Eachother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654056) by [LlmFr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlmFr/pseuds/LlmFr)
  * [A Suffering Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907645) by [CorruptedNightshade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedNightshade/pseuds/CorruptedNightshade)




End file.
